Auction
by can't-reach-beer
Summary: "15 million dollars!" "15? Does anyone want to go—" "25 million!" "25 million! Anymore? Going once, going twice, going—" "50 million dollars," a certain redheaded teenager announced, making the transaction come to a complete stop. "In cash."
1. Chapter 1

***Takes a deep breath***

**This is the first story I had the guts to upload. I hope I do good. Please tell me what you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or Mello and Matt D:**

**Chapter One**

Matt's POV

February 20. The day our "royal" family line use as the day the "new adults" get their own personal slave. I'm not even kidding; we actually _buy_ a _human_ to work for us as _slaves_. I'm not even talking about the normal maids who would cook and do your laundry, no. I'm taking about the one you would buy so that you can abuse them _legally_. No one would ask why your personal slave has a swollen face or why she would be limping while doing household chores because simply, you have the freakin' right to use them in any way you want. You can even use them as sex slaves, as long as the slave and master have both signed a contract stating that the slave voluntarily gives him/herself to the buyer, you are allowed to keep 'it' for as long as you want, even for the rest for the slave's life. Some contract. I doubt slaves gives themselves voluntarily. Who want's to be abused anyway?

That's just pathetic. Humanity must not be sold. Seriously, the modern world today is depressing. You would think that since today is the computer age, there would be robots that would be in charge of all your daily shit and working. You know, robots that were _invented_ for all the lazy people living in this poor excuse of a human world (I'm not even going to hide the fact I am one of those lazy people I'm taking about, which makes it even more depressing, really). Apparently, humans gave up in being able to make useful robotics since the time all the computer businesses went cascading down the imaginary drain. I wouldn't even be surprised if those so called "geniuses" thought while grieving and moaning about how they fucked up would suddenly say "Hey, I've got an idea! Instead of robotics, why don't we return the system of slavery? It's more useful and less expensive! :D" Then someone would agree "Yeah! It's plausible enough! :DD"

Hehe, that kinda sounds like Matsuda. Ah fuck, I just lost level thirteen. Let me finish this…

Wait, where were we? Oh yeah, about how fucked up the world is.

Apparently, they made a mistake; humans are much more expensive than they look.

My sister, Kaylee, who recently bought her slave when she turned seventeen three months ago spent seven million dollars to get "precious" Akihiro, a blue haired Japanese kid who suspiciously has bites mark all over his skin when we first brought him here. Weird thing is, his real hair color actually is blue. His pubic hair matches the color of his tresses.

What? Hey, don't eye me suspiciously! Kaylee was the one who peaked in his bathroom door and came out minutes later with a massive nosebleed muttering "sexy" and "natural" while looking fazed as if she'd drunk a whole bottle of strong vodka.

She's happy, but I can't help but pity the young kid. Kaylee is kind of a whore. I'm not even surprised that she bought a kid aging fourteen. Maybe after another month or so, she'll eventually rape him.

I'm not kidding. She can do things…that are not to be mentioned.

Since my birthday was last February the first, turning me seventeen, I have the _honor_ to choose my own slave. Truth be told, I don't want to take part on that event because even though I'm lazy as fuck, I can do my own chores. And the other thing is, we have about twenty other maids working at our house…err, mansion, palace, whatever.

I was about to finish level twenty-three when someone knocked at the door of my room. I hesitantly paused my game and yawned. I looked at the clock and realized that I have been playing video games for about five hours now, starting from 8 am in the morning after I finished breakfast.

"Come in!" I called towards the door, signaling to whoever-that-one-is to enter.

A tiny crack opened and a mess of dark hair hesitantly peaked inside, revealing a shy little boy biting his lower lip. He entered and nervously looked away. I blinked and pulled down my goggles, rubbing my eyes.

"Akihiro, is there something you want?" Whoa, that came out harsher than I intended.

He visibly flinched, causing me to mentally curse myself. Smooth Matt, scare the suicidal kid.

"Um…M-Matto-san, Madeline-kyou wants to have a word with y-you." The little boy with fiery dark blue hair replied, fidgeting. I pulled up my goggles back to shield my eyes.

"Did she give you any certain reason why she does?" I know what she wants, and she can shove in up her ass. I also don't want to leave my unfinished game.

Akihiro nodded. "Hai, S-she said that she wants to discuss the amount you will need in order to buy a new—" a pause, "-a new slave." he muttered, disgust evident in his voice.

I nodded, understanding why the word "slave" came out bitterly.

I sighed irritably. "Alright. Where's she?" I guess I have to (once again) rant about my issues concerning slaves. I just hope she'll understand this time.

"Please follow me, Matto-san."

I stood up and followed Akihiro out the door. I've always noticed the various scratches and scars marked on his otherwise smooth but pale skin. There were also a couple of cuts near his wrist, making me wonder if he inflicted it upon himself or if Kaylee did it to him. Should I ask him? He looked nervous enough, and he's keeping a safe distance away from me. Geez, I don't remember me doing anything wrong to him. Hell, I barely even talk to him since I always lock myself in my sanctuary (being my room, I really have to stop taking Kingdom Hearts seriously) and only going out if I would be called to eat or if I (for some reason) wanted to go outside (which is a very, _very_ rare case).

I guess asking him won't hurt, right?

"Akihi—wait, can I call you Aki?" I looked at his direction and saw him nod slightly, a faint color making its way to his cheeks. I grinned.

He's blushing?

Heh. Cute.

"Anyway, Aki, what happened to your wrist?" I walked over him, grabbed his wrist, and inspected it. He quickly snatched his hand back hid it behind in his—wait.

Why in the _world_ is he wearing a _maid costume_? It's surprising that I haven't noticed it earlier.

"What are you wearing?" I asked, blinking. I have to admit, he looked a bit feminine with the black and white laced up maid costume, two-inch heels (making him a bit taller than his usually petite form) and to top it all off, a maid hat. All he needed was a duster. Or maybe he already has one.

"Um…-" He blushed again, and bit his lip in embarrassment (which I noticed he always does when he's either nervous or embarrassed) "Kaylee-san m-made me wear it. She said if I don't, she'd return me to the auction. She said that she owns m-me now and that I shouldn't complain…" he trailed off wordlessly.

I stared at him, slowing my pace. What the hell is wrong with Kaylee? I know she's a bitch and all, but was this necessary? Telling a suicidal kid (who tried to jumped off the roof of our house two months ago, in which I luckily (and surprisingly) managed to catch before he fell down the third floor of our mansion (house? Bleh).

"Tell you what, I'll talk to-" _that bitch_ "-my sister at dinner, alright? You don't have to wear anything you're uncomfortable with and—"

"No! It's alright, really!" he interrupted, waving his hands in front of him in a dismissing manner, "I-she's right. I really shouldn't complain because, um, she bought me and—"

"Ey, sheesh kid, relax! Don't worry about Kaylee, she isn't that bad, let me tell you. Just…try to avoid her in any way you can, hm?" I pushed the door that leads us to the common room and gave the two of the maids cleaning a slight wave and a faint smile.

I saw Aki nod, unsure. "Madeline-kyou is waiting in the library. I'll be doing all the other chores that are assigned to me." And with that, he bowed deeply and left.

I sighed, feeling annoyed as I walked to the library. Seriously, of all the places, the library? I pulled out the PSP from my pocket and restarted a game I've already completed trice. I zoned off, letting my feet drag me to the library. Even though this place is huge, I know all the places, the hidden doors and key locks that were ever built in this mansion. Maybe you would too, I mean, I don't go out very often, so that left me roaming around the house, taking to the maids, drivers and butlers because of boredom. Hell, I even know half of their life story, and there are more than thirty of them.

I realized I was standing at the front door leading to the library. Since I didn't want my game console to be confiscated—again—I pocketed the device. It's not like I have anything else to do other that bashing zombies and the like.

I pushed open the huge wooden door and entered, seeing my mom in the middle of the spacious library reading a book on the wooden desk. As soon as she heard my shuffling, she pulled her glasses down and met my gaze.

"Matt. I assume you know why I called you here." she stated in a firm voice.

I nodded. "Yeah. Mom, please, we've already discussed these matters three days ago! How many times do I have to tell you that I _don't want a slave_?" I said, though it came out more of a whine. It took my all to not let my voice go up an octave higher 'cause I if I will, I'd be in deep trouble. Something about being disrespectful or some crap like that.

"Matt, please. I don't have time for arguments at this moment. I have already told you that all the royal families have one, you being no exception. Now, about the amount that you will have to spend…"

"Mom I—" I began protesting, only to be cut off.

"I'll give you thirty million dollars, in cash. Is that enough?" My eyes widened at a considerate size. I mean, I know that my family's rich and all, but why would she give that much for a slave? Talk about an unnecessary waste of money.

"Thirty million?" I shrieked, in a polite manner, if possible. "Mom, that's too—"

"Low? Alright. I'll double it. Sixty million, are you happy now?" What the fu— "Feel free to spend that money, and I expect that you will not be alone when you come back from the auction tomorrow…" she paused, "…or there will be consequences."

**Please Review? And if I made any mistakes, please point them out. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I just wanna thank all the people who reviewed, Favorited and alerted this story. I didn't know fanfiction will give me such a warm welcome. Seriously, I love you guys. **

**Oh, and a member of Yahoo help me write this chapter, thanks to her too! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mello and Matt.**

**Chapter Two**

He collapsed to the floor as he felt the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into his stomach. Groaning and screaming with anguish, he writhed about on the floor, clutching his body. His eyes were watery with the sheer pain and his breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and covered his forehead in a thin sheen.

"H-help," he croaked, his desperate tone made his words almost inaudible, but they still echoed around the eerie, empty room. _Stupid_, he thought. _No one would help me_.

He sat in a sheltered corner where his thoughts roamed round and round with only the thoughts of dying. He froze in fear, and shivered in disbelief. The cold air singing around him, silence eating his surrounding only leaving the sigh of his loneliness shooting air out of his mouth with each breath he exhales. His eyes were screaming for justice with each translucent trickle of emotions.

A blank, emotionless expression swept over his face as the realization of the moment gradually seeped in. The fear seemed to rise behind his eyes. Like a caged animal, he laid there. Paralyzed by the tragic feeling of isolation, he closed his eyes and gazed into fields of nothingness. He felt the water creep out of his eyes, and he gently whispered to himself, "I will die."

A single drop of grief welled up from the corner of his eye. The moment he felt a tickle upon his pale ice cold dry cheeks, he raised his thin, long and slender fingers and spotted the target that was dripping slowly, and suddenly, the dam broke. Hot torrents of grief coursed down his face, unable to stop the racking sobs that escaped his dry throat.

As he sobbed he felt the warm hotness of grief spill from his eyes and slide down his trembling cheeks. Through the blur, he could see the faint outline of the room. Broken tables, shattered glass, crumpled papers, stained fabric. His eyes squeezed shut, and a strong wave of pain hit him, working its way up from his gut to spread to the ends of his fingertips and down his withered legs. He knew it would not be long. He waited, ready to welcome the oncoming darkness.

* * *

><p>"Wake up you little piece of shit!" a man ordered, his rusty voice echoing though the filthy room. Mello didn't move. He didn't dare to open his eyes. <em>No,<em> he thought. _I should have been dead. Why am I not dead? _He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take all the torture that was brought upon him. He wanted it to end. He wanted to _die_.

"I know you're awake, you whore, wake the fuck up!" He yelped as he felt a strong hand clutch his blonde hair, jerking him upwards. He opened his eyes, looking straight into the eyes of his capturer. The man smirked crookedly, evil flashing into his cold orbs.

"You couldn't fool me…" he whispered into Mello's ears, sending an unpleasant shiver into his lanky body."You haven't been all too helpful last night. You're lucky you're still alive" he croaked. Mello could smell his foul breath. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and almost chucked to himself. _Lucky? I'd rather be dead._ He struggled to free his hair from the horrid damnable man, unfortunately unsuccessful. He heard the man bark a crude laugh before forcefully slamming him the hard linoleum. He uttered an inaudible cry as he felt his shoulder hit the cold concrete floor.

"Be ready for tonight's auction. Clean your self up, cover your cuts…" another malicious smile crossed his features. "And maybe if no one wanted to buy you, we'll be the one who will use you. Isn't that what you are, a prostitute?" Mello glared at him, seeing its effect on the old man. The smile disappeared and he straightened himself.

"Someone will provide you with new clothes. Pray, you little shit. Pray that someone will take you. Your price is high. We could use the money. And if someone won't have interest in buying you, we could use your little virgin ass for ourselves. It's a win-win situation, you know?" he spat, flashing a cruel smile. "Good luck, bitch."

* * *

><p>He unceremoniously lifted himself off the floor as soon as the man left the room, slamming the door in process. He flinched, his legs numb from the blood loss. He stood up, stumbled through the broken shards of glass and held onto the wall to balance himself. He clutched the doorknob leading through the bathroom and opened the door, entering the small filthy bathroom. <em>At least there's a toilet and water<em>. He stripped of his tattered clothes and stepped into the shower, the cold water feeling good against his hot skin. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes. It surprised him that he was actually praying to be bought by someone, _anyone_, just to leave this place. He wanted to escape this misery. He wanted freedom. _As soon as someone will buy me, I'll escape. _He thought as he felt the droplets of water spatter against his bruised skin.

He finished taking a bath and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom. He searched for his clothes and fortunately found it in the far end of his broken bed. He took his clothes—black cotton t-shirt and black pants—and dressed quickly. _Someday_ he thought with a gleam of mischief in his eyes_. I'll be back. I'll get my revenge. I'll kill those fuckers._

He sat in the corner of his room, his eyes roaming around eyeing the broken furniture._ It's like a parade of elephants stepped in here._ At that moment, the door opened, revealing a dark-haired woman in her early thirties. She stepped in, carrying a tray in her hand. She kneeled down a placed the tray in front of Mello.

"You must eat, darling." She said in a concerned voice. "You must be starving. You haven't eaten anything in two days."

Mello just stared at the food lying in front of him. _No way in hell I'm going to eat that. What if it's poisoned?_

The woman, as if reading his mind, sighed and said "It's not poisoned or anything, I swear. I'm the one who prepared it. It's just rice, scrambled eggs and ham, even if it doesn't look like it…" she smiled cheekily, urging him to eat. Rose, the maiden's name, isn't as bad as the other people who kept him locked in here. She is kind and warm-hearted, and she cared about everyone in this damned place. If it wasn't for her, he'd be in more trouble than he already is.

He gulped, eying the food. It doesn't look edible, but at least it was a decent breakfast.

He took hold of the fork, poking what's supposed to be the egg, and chewed it on his mouth. Hmm…it does taste like eggs.

Rose smiled genuinely and nodded. "I'll be back to give you a drink Mello. Anything else you would like?"

He didn't need to think twice. "Chocolate."

**Review? Please tell me if I made any mistakes. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys :) I'm sorry for not updating sooner; I've been busy studying for the final quarter exams in our school and our "military training" thing. But guess what? SUMMER VACATION BABY! I hope I upload faster since we don't have anymore classes to attend (except next week, signing of clearance and all) but it's only until twelve am so I get to go home early.**

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! And thank you to my two best friends who actually read my story o.o**

**Oh, and I suggest you check a brilliant fanfiction writer "Olive Josh", my best fried (in real life). She is one of THE best Kingdom Hearts and Lovely Complex writer here on FF. Isn't that right, _Joshie_? ;) I'm still waiting for your Hetalia fanfic, you know? :)))**

**Edit: This was edited by my bestfriend Joshie, also known as "Olive Josh" Thank you! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing, turning, rolling, and stretching. You can say I was sighing and grunting too. I even tried counting backwards, but to no avail. I removed the battery of my alarm clock, but still! Nothing! Hell, I even tried counting sheep, only to end up imagining _Near_ jump on the fence. It gave me a weird mental image of him hopping over the fence making "Baaa!" sounds.

"_...there will be consequences.._."

I can't get that damn line out of my head! It still kept pestering me while I went through finishing levels of my videogame, then watching TV, listening to CDs afterwards,and flicking through a comic book that once belonged to my brother. Sure, my mother may be loving at some point, but she can be cruel when she's in the mood. She can make everyone's life a living hell with a snap of a finger, blood related or not.

I got to bed at around 11:45, which was fairly normal for me. But sleep didn't come that easily. And whenever it did... let's just say I was experiencing occasional nightmares. Looks like I won't be getting any decent sleep tonight either.

I changed into my sweat pants (since I only sleep with boxers on), popped into the bathroom, splashed cold water on my face, and soon went wandering around the mansion. I often strolled when I couldn't sleep, exploring the warren of corridors and rooms, feeling safe and knowing that no harm can befall me. This house was protected with powerful spells, as my dad liked to imply.

Creeping through the old resorted part of the mansion, feet cold from the stone floors, too lazy to go back and get my slippers. I entered the ornate, overblown by it's majesty of the older building and wind up in the hall of portraits, a trail of dozen paintings and photograph lined up beside each other.

I entered the study room, my favorite part of the house. No, it's not because I love studying—too lazy to even do homework much less listening to all the nagging the teacher does—but because it has the most modern computer system in the whole house including rocket speed internet. Oh yeah, baby.

I opened the computer and searched for a random online game on the internet. The study's an enormous room, even by the mansion's grand standards. Unlike the other rooms in the old quarters it's carpeted, walls covered with leather panels. There are two huge desks, a several bookcases, a PC, laptop, and even an old fashioned typewriter, which was still used by my dad. Swords, guns and axes are hanging on the walls, which was removed not long ago by my dad since he was prone to sleep walking and attacking me and my sister in his sleep. But we're safe now, since the sleep walking gradually stopped so the weapons are back in place.

I glanced through the room, searching for a wall clock. I checked the time, 2:12 am. Whoa, I have been playing for more than two hours without noticing it. I guess the saying "Time flies when you're having fun" is true. I stood up and stretched, feeling sleepy, but I know I couldn't go back to sleep. So I continued wandering the halls of the mansion.

As I was letting my feet lead the way, I heard my stomach grumble. Realizing that I was hungry, I began turning back and walking to the kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw someone opening the refrigerator and taking out a bottle of water and pouring it into a glass.

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked the blue-haired boy, who jumped, causing him to drop the glass, shattering it into a thousand pieces with a loud crash.

"I-I'm sorry, Matto-san. I'll clean it…" He kneeled down and picked the broken shards of glass, placing it into his palm.

"No, it's fine. Don't pick it up or you'll get a piece of glass into your—" I heard him hiss and drop the glass he collected and grabbed his finger. "-hand." I continued. I saw him bite his lower lip and bow his head while uttering a faint "Sorry."

I sighed and approached him, taking his unharmed hand and leading him into the kitchen sink. Aki always has this look of nervousness these days. He jumps at the slightest movement and yelps at any sudden action. He also seems to watch the shadows, always taking a cautious step everywhere he goes.

I held his wrist and opened the faucet, letting the cold water run over his wound.

"You should be more careful next time." I muttered. I saw him lower his head sheepishly, a faint blush coloring his cheeks, then pulling his hand away from my grip. I blinked at his sudden movement, but made no comment as I walked through the cabinet in search of a band-aid. I handed him the piece of paper since it looks like he doesn't want anyone touching him. It happened twice now, the way he flushes and jerks his hand away proves it.

"Thanks." He mumbled and placed the band-aid around his injured finger. I nodded and smiled, causing him to look away.

"So, what are you doing here at 2 am?" I asked the same question, waiting for a reply.

"Um, I couldn't sleep. I went here to drink a glass of water…" He avoided my gaze and scrolls past me, grabbing the broom stick and cleaning the glass.

"Hey, you wanna eat something?" I filled the teakettle and turned on the burner. Blame my dad for not providing this household for an electric water heater.

"Oh, you want me to make you something?" I mentally facepalmed.

"No Aki. What I mean is, are you hungry?" I asked. I saw his features soften as if realizing what I meant. He smiled cheekily and shook his head.

"You sure? I'm making noodles."

"Noodles?" I nodded and walked over to the cabinet, reached up and pulled open the door, and searched for a cup of instant noodles. I knew Aki loved to eat noodles. I often see him eating it in the living room when he's not cleaning.

I pulled out two cups and placed it on the kitchen counter, waiting for the water to boil.

Cue, awkward silence.

Aki finished cleaning the glass and sitting across the kitchen table. I sat opposite of him, since there is no other chair in this room.

Yeah, really awkward.

Deciding to break the silence, I asked, "How do you like living with us so far?"

"It's…quite. I like it here, better than the place I was living before." He explained.

"Is Kaylee bothering you?"

"Oh, no, she's not. But she still dresses me up"

"Oh."

Before the ear shattering silence starts once more, I heard the shrill shriek coming from the teakettle. I stood up and poured the water on the noodles, covering it.

We sat there, eating and sipping our noodles. My thoughts drift off to new strategies to play level twenty-three of the game I'm currently absorbed in and went to Auctions. Ugh. Is my mom going insane? Who in the right mind who buy a slave worth sixty-million? _Sixty million dollars._ What kind of slave is worth that much?

Seriously. I hate the idea of the slaves-thing. It's like they are products to be sold.

After finishing our food, we threw the cups and stood up, returning to our rooms after wishing each other good night. Well, technically, it's already 3 am, but it still holds the same meaning.

* * *

><p>That night, my mother called the driver and told me to get dressed for the Auction. What was I suppose to wear? A tuxedo or a suit? No thanks, I'll stick to my stripes.<p>

After taking a bath, I decided wearing a black and white striped t-shirt and denim jeans with laced up boots. I combed my messy red hair and took my goggles, covering my green eyes. I grabbed my fully charged PSP from my bedside table and went out; wishing that this night be over.

I hope I don't regret this, but I have a feeling that I would.

* * *

><p><strong>Mello would appear on the next chapter, I swear! Oh, and this is mainly MxM, but Aki is an important character in this story. <strong>

**Please drop a review? And if I made grammatical errors or mistakes, please tell me :) Thank you! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ritsuka from loveless (the black-haired, 12 year old neko) is so cute! Sorry, I just have to let that out :3 **

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts that you guys gave me, I feel so loved :') **

**This is longer than the other chapters. Oh! Shout-out to "That stalker chick O.o" for pointing out my mistakes on the different chapters I've written :) and italized words are flash backs.**

**EDIT: I once again thank "That stalker chick O.o" for telling me the mistakes I made. I still can't believe i wrote "T-Sh** instead of T-shirt XD I actually laughed out loud (making my sisters look at me as if I have some kind of mental diseases -.-).**

**BTW, I fail at writing in third-person's POV D:**

**Chapter Four**

It was eight pm when Matt, a red-headed teenager, decided to lock himself in his room. He was already dressed, ready to get this night over with. But a sudden flash back stirred his memory, reminding him the actual reason _why_ he hates Auctions.

_"Go Mail! Don't look back! Escape, forget about this place!"_

His mother, who was pissed beyond reason, was knocking loudly in his room with an enraged aura around her.

"Matt! Leave that room this instant!" she yelled, still hammering the door with utter power.

Matt internally groaned. Why does he have to participate in this event again? Oh yeah. _All the royals have to._ "Mom, I-!" He what? Quickly thinking of an alibi, he continued, "I'm sick!" he coughed, which isn't at all fake since he almost chocked on his cigarette. Matt wished, no, he prayed (which he doesn't do often, I tell you) that his mother would just let it go, to move on and let him live a slaveless life.

But unfortunately, his mother was persistent. She called one of the maids and asked (no, _demanded_) to get the spare key to Matt's room. She still couldn't understand Matt's dislike for slaves. They are given a good home, decent food and an area to sleep in. All they had to do was follow their masters. Is that so hard to do?

The maid came back moments later panting heavily, handing the key to Matt's mother. She forcefully took it and entered it in the keyhole, opening the door none too gently. She saw him in the couch in the middle of the room, playing a video game, a cigarette between his lips.

Madeline, not knowing her son smoked, flushed and approached Matt, jerking the cigarette stick away from her son's lips and angrily stomped it in the ground.

"You! YOU!" she breathed in, an attempt to calm herself. "You _don't_ attend regular classes, you are too _lazy_ to do chores, too _hard-headed_ to obey, too _irresponsible_ take care of your duties, plays video games all _day_, is socially-retarded and now _this_?" she screeched, emphasizing her words. "You smoke?"

Matt, attempting to stop himself from laughing out loud, tried to keep a straight face at his mother's sudden outburst.

"Hey, I'm just glad you know _some_ things about me." He shrugged, uncaring. "I guess I really have to go, huh?"

"You little-" his mother started, but stopped herself from using a foul word. "Matt, go down stairs. The limousine is waiting for you."

Matt nodded, knowing that he can't escape this time, stood up, taking his PSP and giving his mom a sly smile. He loved making his mother furious because she makes the most amusing expressions when she's mad. But Matt knows when to stop; he doesn't want to mess with his mom's flagrant status.

Matt turned and headed for the door, but paused when his mom spoke. "I want to remind you _Mail_," he flinched, "I don't want you to come back empty handed."

* * *

><p>He stared blankly at the moving figures outside the limousine he was currently sitting in, watching the different colors rush past until they become an empty blur. <em>Empty handed<em>? He chuckled bitterly. What are they, goods that are sold in a market?

He sat there, astonishingly devoid of any reason to play his handheld game. Suddenly his thoughts drifted off to his worst fears. What if they're still there? What if they saw him and thought that he was one of them? He groaned, stomping his foot childishly on the floor of the car.

"Master, is there something wrong?" a distant voice asked, interrupting his unwanted memory.

"My name is Matt, Goddamn it!" he appointedly exclaimed, surprised by his own sudden outburst. Before the driver starts blurting out apologies, he quickly rephrased his statement.

"I mean…" he nervously gave out a laugh."I'm alright, hehe. I'm just, uh…stressed?" he mentally facepalmed as his last word came out like a question. "Please don't call me master, my name's Matt."

"Oh, um…" the driver didn't know what to say, so instead he nodded and said, "Ok...Mast-" cutting himself off to prevent another outbreak from the usually calm red-head, he continued, "Matt."

Matt grinned. He hated it when people called him Master, or young sir, or any other horrible first name given to upper classes. He wanted to be treated just like a normal human being, because that's what he and all the other "royal" people are whatever of their social status.

At the front seat, Matt couldn't see the genuine smile that the driver, Allan, has plastered on his face. _I guess not all members of this high class family possess a bad attitude. _

After a long quiescent silence, the limousine finally stopped in front of a huge building. Sighing heavily, he opened the door of the car before the driver did it for him. He arranged his striped T-shirt and ran a hand down his messy hair, feeling the cold winter air that was hitting his face.

He studied the exterior of the bulky mansion-like house. It looked abandoned, as if neglected. It looked devoid of any human existence if not for the loud voices and murmurs that were heard from the inside. The garden was overgrown with weeds and dead plants and stems. The nearby pond was covered in mud and slime. The front door was huge; a car could easily drive inside.

"Let's go Matt, the Auction's inside." A husky voice informed. Matt nodded absently and followed the driver inside. _They are doing the auction here? In this kind of place?_

The moment they entered the mansion, a tall but built man stopped them from gaining their entrance.

"Name?" a deep voice asked, looking through the sheet of paper in his hands.

"Jeevas." The driver answered quickly, glancing to Matt then back to the man again. "Mail Jeevas."

"Mail Je- Oh!" the dark skinned man exclaimed. "Yes, please enter. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Matt chuckled as he walked into the room. Sorry for the inconvenience? Who says that? He stopped when he saw the crowd of people who were talking and chattering between each other. The room lacked of lighting and conditioning, making the place dim. It smelled strongly of vomit and, to put it bluntly, of fart.

"Matt, we are assigned to table number-" before Allen could continue, Matt strutted through the crowd of people, taking a seat at the far corner of the room. There were people who eyed him suspiciously, others were staring, and others (mostly teenagers) were fawning over him. He easily gained their attention. His bright red hair, black and white striped shirt and goggles soon made him their center of attention. He was…different from all the other people. While others wore suit and dresses, he wore casual t-shirt and jeans.

Allan followed him through the crowd, taking a seat beside him. "You know," the twenty-eight year old man started, "Our seat is at the front so that we can look at the "products" more carefully."

"I like it here. Don't you?" he monotonously asked, "Besides, I don't want them to think that I'm interested in this type of thing."

Allan nodded understandingly. Moments later, a female waiter (who wore slutty clothing, much to Matt's disdain) asked them if they wanted a drink while biting her lower lip in an attempt to look seductive (but only made her look retarded). Matt asked for a can of coke (which made the waitress gasp, saying that they don't serve that type of "common drink", only to make Matt glare at her) but settled for a glass of juice (and they say coke is for commoners? Seriously?). Allan asked for a glass of water. The waitress nodded childishly and left, swinging her hips in process.

Moments later, an old, gray-haired man stepped out of the crowd, ascended up the stairs, tapped the microphone and coughed awkwardly, trying to silence the room full of people.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" he started, "Welcome to the annual yearly auction, my name is Joel and I'll be your auctioneer for today. Let's not have you waiting, our first slave of the night, Elisa Jacobs!"

The room of people clapped, waiting for the first slave to appear. Moments later, a man entered the room holding a metal chain, which was forcefully pulled making a young woman be dragged to the front of the stage. Another roar of cheer echoed through the room. Elisa was pulled down to her knees, a leash clutching her neck.

"Elisa here," the auctioneer forcefully held her chin, making her look up. "-is a nineteen year old female. She owns a golden voice and she can cook. She will do anything her master pleases. And to top it all off, she's still a virgin."

A roar of laughter and cheers echoed through the room. Matt felt disgusted. He heard the distant chatter of different people, "_She might be of good use…_" "_Beautiful, I like it._""_Everything the master wants…?_"

He wanted to leave the room, and it's only the start.

"Let's start the bidding at five million. Any bidders?" Joel announced.

"Five million!" a croaky voice shouted, followed by another round of lunatic laugher.

"Five million? Anyone wants to go higher?"

"Six million!"

"Six and a half!"

"Eight million!"

Another applause. "Eight million! Who wants to go any higher?" the announcer asked, continuing when no one raised a voice. "Going once!" a pause, "Going twice!"

Matt wanted to stand up. He wanted to shout and tell the auctioneer that he wanted to go higher. The man who bought Elisa looked menacing, as if he wanted to eat her alive. Matt stood up, only to be held by the wrist. "Matt, there are more to be auctioned. You should wait…" Allan said. He knew Matt would buy a slave out of pity. He was too kind-hearted to let them be bought by people who would do harm.

"Going thrice! Sold to the gentleman wearing a red suit!" said man smiled crookedly, approaching Elisa, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her to who knows where.

"What the hell Allan! Do you know what you just did?" Matt screeched. Who knows what that perverted man would do?

"Matt, if you act like this throughout the whole auction, you would buy all of them!"

"Who says I couldn't?"

"Just wait for the right one-"

"Next slave up for Auctioning, a brown-haired, twelve year-old boy!" the auctioneer once again announced.

Throughout the whole auction, Matt stayed silent. Everytime the auctioneer makes the next slave come out, the felt livid with rage. It was amazing that he was to suppress his ire, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth everytime a slave is being dragged off by their new owners. He deliberately takes a deep breath to slow his racing pulse to calm himself down. He tried to block out the crude comments made by the people around him, taking a long gulp of his (and Allan's) drink. He tried playing his PSP but was fed up of always being distracted and dying in his game.

"Now, the highlight of the night!" there suddenly was a moment of silence in the room, but soon was subsided. "A young seventeen year old male, Miheal Keehl!"

It still isn't over? When will this end? For the sake of his sanity, he leaned on the table and buried his face on the table, trying to block out the horrid sounds he was hearing.

"Where is he?" he heard the announcer ask. "Get him out!"

"He-he's trying to escape!" another voice boomed, making the room fall into complete silence. Matt, intrigued, lifted his head up to see what the commotion was all about.

"Shit, he fucking bit me!"

"Get him out! Put a leash on him, anything!"

The announcer gave out a nervous grin, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, he shall be-Oh! There we go, Once again, Miheal Kheel!"

Two men entered the stage, tugging furiously at a metal chain. Moments later, a blond-haired young man was forcefully being dragged to the stage.

"Fuck, let go!" Miheal shouted, his voice full of disgust and fury. "Let go of me! Unchain me you piece of-" his words were stopped short when a piece of cloth was wrapped around his mouth, making him gag and choke on his own words. He was forcefully pulled down to his knees like the other slaves but he was the first one who actually struggled to get free.

"Anyway…" Joel breathed, "This…piece of meat," another booming laugher erupted, "Is a blond-haired, blue-eyed price. He comes fully equipped, has curves better than a woman, a quick-witted mind and a…rude mouth. Let's not forget, he's still a virgin, and a catholic." He ended with a hint of malice in his voice. "But of course, it comes with a high price. Let's start with…fifteen million?"

_"He could be useful…" "Catholic huh?" "Oh my Gosh, he's hot!" "I wonder what he looks like in a whorish outfit?"_

Different voices are mashed up together. Notorious comments are heard, some are rotten, viciously vile, tainted, shameful. A lot were planning on buying this Miheal because he's different from all the other slaves. The way he glared at the crowd of people around him. The way he continued tugging the leash that connects his wrists together.

Matt glanced around the room and stopped when his eyes met cold, icy ones. Eyes that is full of hatred, bitterness, loath, sadness, betrayal…a mixture of emotions just from the look on his eyes.

"15 million dollars!" a voice deep and brooding shouted across the room. Different 'Ohh's and 'Ahh's were heard.

Matt still kept silent. He bit his tongue. He wanted to get out of this sinful place. He wanted to leave without having to buy anything.

"25 million!"

"25 million! Could anyone go higher?"

"Thirty!"

"Thirty-five million!"

_"What a body…" "I'll take him." "Such a sexy piece of meat…"_

That did it. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. He was feeling nauseous. He felt his hammering heart beat. He felt the rage boil up inside him. He raised his head and glanced at Miheal once again. Green met blue, before Miheal bowed, avoiding Matt's intense stare.

But not before he caught the single tear that rolled down Miheal's cheek.

"Going once!"

_"Escape Mail! Don't look back!"_

"Going twice!"

_"I-I won't leave you! I'll come back!"_

"Going thr-"

He lost his temper. Anger swept over him as he was barely able to contain his molten rage.

His control snapped.

"Fifty million dollars!" He stood up, almost making the chair he was sitting on fall over. Loud gasps were heard, curses were being said, mouths agape. The room fell into complete and total silence as Matt calmly continued,

"In cash."

He closed his eyes, before rushing past the crowd of people, heading for the mansion's exit.

**If i have grammar mistakes and and spelling errors, do not hesitate to tell me :) Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**We had no internet for a couple of days, but it felt like weeks. Finally, the rock has come bac-  
>I mean, finally,our internet is backkk~! <strong>

**I want to congratulate my best friends—Joshie, Chai and Laine—for all the achievements they earned last recognition. I'm so proud of you all! T^T**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts :) I love you guys!**

**Oh, and shout-out to Sabby and Unknown Stranger, You guys made me happy, thank you so much :)**

**EDIT: This chapter was edited by "That stalker chick O.o" =))**

**Chapter Five **

_I can't breathe._

I ran and bolted towards the door. I could feel myself trembling. I felt sick, as if the room was spinning around me. I heard gasps and whispers, I saw glares and stares. I ignored them, all of them. All I thought at that moment was that I needed to leave. I needed to get out.

I pushed the wooden door with all my effort and ran out, almost stumbling down the steps of the mansion. Different memories came rushing down like a falling avalanche, memories I thought I had forgotten, buried in the dusk.

_"What will they do? They won't hurt you…will they?"_

_"No sweetheart, don't worry. They won't hurt us. They can't separate us."_

_"B-but where's -? They took her…where is she?"_

_"She'll be back, my little Mail. Shh…I'm right here. Don't cry…"_

I stood outside gazing at the dilapidated house. I shivered. The cold enveloped my entire body as though ice had replaced my spine. I'm not complaining, the cold felt good. I gazed at my surroundings. Weeds and dandelions poked out from the cracks of the mansion. Red roses were growing wildly in thick batches by the gate. The moonlight cast a ghoulish glow on the house. There were vines that formed a twisted maze upon the side of house, reaching their tentacle-like arms towards the roof. The house's walls showed black decay by neglect. Splotches of original paint hinted at the house former prosperity.

This house was fit for the kings and queens of the supernatural. In a way, the auction was meant to be in this kind of place. It shows the tortured and neglected souls that were once here.

I studied the area I was in, trying to block out the noises coming from the mansion. I noticed that there was a church nearby, standing there with all its high and mighty power. Hah. The irony. While there were humans being sold to their doom, the church stays there, informing people to pray, to confess their sins, to ask for forgiveness, to do no wrong.

I leaned against a nearby wall that looked as if it was about to be toppled down when given enough strength (which I wont contribute since I'm as strong as a stick, with my puny arms and legs). I searched for the pack of cigarettes I brought, placing a stick between my lips. Once I found my lighter, I flickered it and lit the cigarette.

I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the much needed nicotine. Feeling relaxed, I closed my eyes and recalled the last events that happened just moments ago. Blond hair, blue eyes…

_"…seventeen year old male, Miheal Keehl!"_

"Smoking kills you know?" Startled out of my reverie, I heard the shrill voice coming from my right. I opened my eyes and glanced around. Soon enough, I saw a young woman stepping out of the shadows revealing herself.

"Really? Geez, I didn't know." I replied sarcastically. I heard her giggle.

"Well, now you know." She said, as if proud of herself. I didn't know if she was serious or just equally as sarcastic as I am. "The auction's not yet finished. There is a couple more being auctioned off."

"Tell me something I don't know." I replied, blowing smoke out of my mouth.

"You're really rude. I'm just trying to be kind." I can literally hear the pout in her voice. But I've got to admit, she's kind of cute, with her pigtails and all.

"Can't I just go even though the auction's not done?"

"Did you buy anything yet?"

"Yes, I bought _someone_." I spat disdainfully. "Can I just take him and leave?"

"Well…" she twirled a strand of blonde hair, "I guess. But you'll have to wait until the auction's done. You can't just barge in and take the one you bought. It's rude..."

I almost laughed. Rude? Seriously? "And you know this because...?"

She giggled once again. Ok, this is kind of getting annoying. "My dad's friend owns this place. I participate every year."

So _that's_ the reason why she seems to have something up her head. "When will it finish then?"

"Hmm…" she checked her watch, "Its 12:24…about thirty minutes left."

I hope she leaves. I don't want to talk to her—"So, what's your name?"

I mentally facepalmed. I guess I have no choice but to talk to her, then. Damn. I was planning on playing with Mario to spend the rest of the night (Uh, that came out wrong…).

I threw the rest of my cigarette and stomped it with my foot. "Matt."

"Matt…? Matt Dillon?" she giggled. I rolled my eyes. "Matt Jeevas."

"Jeevas? Oh! My mom knows your mom! They're like, best friends!" She literally exclaimed at every sentence, bouncing giddily.

"Nice to know." I'm seriously getting fed up with this conversation.

"Well…I'm Misa Amane! You can call me Misa…or Misa-Misa. Anything will do!" I nodded offhandedly. Where does she get all this energy?

"Umm…" she paused, as if thinking of what to say next, "What's the name of the slave you bought?"

"I don't think its any of your business knowing who I bought." Am I too rude? Really? Good.

"Aww…come on! It won't hurt if you'll tell me! I might even give you a bit of information. I know most of the slaves here. Elisa, Chelsea, Arthur, Sasha, Lerli—"

"Ok!" I shrieked, stopping her before she continues listing the names of every person being auctioned off. "Miheal Keehl."

Her bubbly demeanor faded, replaced by which I think is…fear? Pity? Sadness?

"What? You know something about him?" I asked, now curious.

"Miheal Keehl is-" she stopped, rethinking what to say. "Miheal is different among all the other slaves…" she pursed her lips.

"What does that mean?"

"Um…Miheal Keehl was once…royal.. before his parents sold him here-" I blinked. Why is she always stopping mid-sentence?

She then grabbed my hand leading me to a nearby bench. "It's better here. No one would hear us."

I nodded awkwardly before she continued, freeing my hand. "Anyway, the Keehl's business went downhill after they signed a contract. They invested a lot of money but unfortunately their business failed, burying them in a lot of dept. They had no choice but to…sell their son." Oh.

"Days after they sold their son his parents died in an accident. Some say they were murdered, some suicide. It was too much of a coincidence to be an accident. Even Misa-Misa thinks so."

She played with the fabric of her dress. "So Matt, since we are friends and all…" Friends? Who says we're friends? "I'm going to warn you. Miheal is dangerous. He gets mad really fast and has a huge temper. He is a fighter and will try to escape when he gets the chance. Be careful, neh?"

Before I get to ask a question, the front door of the mansion opened and a group of people came rushing out.

"Oh, the auction is finished! Now Matt, come with me, I'll lead you to where you can claim your slave." She (once again) grabbed my hand, leading me to the back of the house. I ignored the stares the people were giving us and let Misa lead the way. Because really, what do I know about this place?

Misa talked to one of the busty guards guarding a huge door. I heard her say my name a couple of times before the guard nodded and opened the door.

"He says Miheal is located in cell number fifty-eight. I'm sorry, I want to come with you, but Misa's too afraid of Miheal. His glares are freaky…" Misa's voice trailed off as she fingered the fringe of her shawl. I nodded (how many times have I nodded?) and pushed the door to search for Miheal's cell—

Cell? Why are they treating slaves like prisoners?

The door begrudgingly creaked open as I entered. A musty, dank odor crept into my nose. I entered the dark hallways, ignoring the intermittent creaks and moans I was hearing. I noticed the black and brown mold dotted the walls in clusters. There were windows covered with grime and dirt, the calm moonlight struggled to penetrate the darkness in thin thread rays. Sharp shadows roamed around the room. The only sign of lighting was the small light bulb that was shining a couple of meters away.

I could hear my boots tapping the linoleum as I looked about the hall.

"Fifty-two…fifty-three…fifty-four…" I checked the numbers that are located at the cells. I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. This place looks like a freakin' haunted house.

"Looking for a certain cell?" I jumped, positioning myself in a kung-fu move. I turned when I heard a crude chuckle behind me.

"Calm down kid. I'm Ryuk, the guard. Need help?" the man with a cruel smile and spiky hair asked, flashing his crooked teeth. I coughed awkwardly. If it wasn't for the faint lighting, I would have thought he wasn't human, considering his ruby colored orbs.

"Um…cell number fifty-eight."

He gave out another laugh. Seriously, what's with all the laughing? "Miheal Keehl's cell. Finally, someone took interest in him. Follow me."

What choice do I have? I followed him, watching my step. Soon enough, he stopped at a certain cell and opened the door. "Good luck." He gestured the cell, "Knock if you're done talking to him…or if you need help." Another chucked.

Ryuk left after muttering a faint 'Interesting kid' and went to who-knows-where. I gulped as I entered the dark cell, adjusting my eyes to the darkness. The cell was quiet, as if there wasn't a human sitting in here. I was about to leave when I heard someone shuffling in the corner of the cell. The moonlight shone though the cell's windows revealing a blond-haired guy who has his knees pressed against his chest, hair ruffled and damp.

"Um…" What was I supposed to say? 'Hey man, I'm the one who bought you. Let's go, the limousine's waiting'? Yeah, that'll go well.

"Miheal? You know…at the auction? I'm the one who—"

"You're the one who bought me. I know." He croaked, his voice cold and emotionless yet showed hatred and disgust. I shivered.

"Well, yeah. I came to take you with me," Ok, I sounded like a desperate pervert. "Or I can come back tomorrow. It's your choice." I muttered, unsure. This is harder than I imagined.

To my surprise, he looked up and slowly stood holding the wall to keep himself from falling. He clutched his stomach and stood straight but stumbled when his legs trembled.

I kneeled beside him, gently grabbing his shoulders and trying to help him stand up. But instead of letting me help him he jerked his shoulders away and pushed me, causing me to stumble.

Whoa, this guy is strong.

"Don't _fucking_ touch me, you filthy bastard." He spat. I blinked. What did I do?

"I was only trying to—"

"I don't need help. Not from someone like you." Someone like me? Geez, attitude much?

"Ok, whatever you say." I muttered, standing to my feet. He coughed and struggled to stand up (which I made no move to help) and staggered to the cell's door. He clutched the bars and shook the lock, trying to open the door.

"It's locked." I went to the lock, knocking like Ryuk had told me to do. Moments later Ryuk came and fumbled with the keys, opening the lock.

Once again, he laughed (is he related with Misa?) "I never thought you'd get him out this fast."

I left the cell, waiting for Miheal to come out. He avoided my gaze while trying to restrain a cough. I was about to leave when Ryuk gestured me to stop and handed me a key.

"What's this?" He took out a metal leash and placed it around Miheal's neck who growled, glaring at the guard. Ryuk simply smirked and handed me the leash.

"Here, hold on to this. Knowing this kid, he'll try to escape. You don't want your money to go to waste, do ya?" I felt my eye twitch.

I sighed. I guess I don't have a choice, do I?

I held on to the leash, clutching it disdainfully. I saw Miheal struggling to breath in my peripheral vision, but he did not complain. I followed Ryuk to the front entrance feeling different glares coming from the different cells we passed.

"Here you are kid. Take care of your toy, you spent a lot." And by that crude comment, he smirked and opened the door, ushering us out.

**Review? And (once again) if I made grammar mistakes or errors, tell me :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**My sister and I watched "Adventures of Merlin" on youtube for six hours straight. By the time we stood up from our seats, our eyes were swollen and our butts flat.**

**I don't know why I including this on the author's note, but...uh, yeah. ._.**

**EDIT: This chapter has been edited by the lovely "That stalker chick O.o" Thank you so much! :)**

**Chapter 6**

Matt's POV

We stepped out of the mansion moments after Ryuk slammed the door behind us, leaving the echo of his chuckle embedded on my mind. I was still holding the chain that connected to Miheal who was, by the way, struggling to get free by pulling the chain to break it. I pretended not to notice, biting my tongue from blurting out "I know you're strong and all, but you can't break the chain, its impossible". I think he knows, but he's trying none the less. He was a few steps back, keeping a distance as far as the chain would allow.

I wanted to talk to him, to ask if he was feeling all right, if he was hungry, or if he wanted to tell me something, but I'd probably anger him. I've only talked to him, like, twice, and he was already showing me his hatred. I don't blame him, I don't actually look all that *cough attractive cough* and what would be _your_ first impression of someone who bought you for fifty-million? He'll think I'm not only a goggle-wearing nerd but also a desperate loner.

But really, what would I tell him? 'Hey, I feel your pain bro. I was only forced to buy a slave'? Even though it's completely true, I don't have the guts to tell him that.

So now, here we are, Miheal a few steps back and me holding a leash like he's some kind of animal. Seriously, I'm disgusted with myself.

I saw Allan wiping the mirrors of the limousine a couple of meters away from where Miheal and I stood. I approached the waiting vehicle (all the while feeling Miheal's glare on the back of my head) and opened the door, gesturing him to enter first but he stood still, still glaring at me. I sighed and decided to enter first, letting go of the chain I was holding. He stood outside as he looked at the fallen chain, at me, then at the chain again before entering the limousine closing then leaning on the door, trying to be as far away from me as possible

"Ready to go?" I heard Allan ask as soon as he finished wiping the windows.

"Yeah."

The ride was quiet and awkward. We sat there for about ten minutes before I realized that Miheal still had the chain wrapped around his neck. I took the key from my vest pocket and scooted closer attempting to unleash him but he jerked away avoiding my touch.

"Hey, I'm only trying to remove the chain clutching your neck." He didn't make a move, still glaring at me. I sighed and took his hand (surprised by how hot it was) and placed the key on his palm.

"Here, you can open it yourself, just tell me if you need help."

He looked at me incredulously before he slowly pulled his hand back and fidgeted with the chain. I scooted back to the opposite side of the limousine and leaned on the window. I still didn't feel like playing my game. Hey, that's a new record, aren't you proud of me?

We sat there in silence before he coughed and scratched his neck, looking at me beneath his long bangs. "Can we stop over somewhere?" his voice was a dry murmur, his question undecided.

I looked at him through orange-tinted goggles, surprised at his sudden request. He looked away, rubbing the side of his neck. The leash left a light red mark because of its tightness.

I thought for a moment. He wanted to stop over..?

_"…he'll try to escape when he gets the chance. Be careful, neh?"_

I remembered what Misa told me at the auction. If he _did _plan to escape I won't stop him, he's a free man. I never really intended on locking him in our house. But where would he stay if he _did_ run away?

I shrugged, "Alright, where do you want to go?"

Miheal gave me another surprised look, blinking as if he didn't expect me to agree. "A-at a nearby cathedral." He replied uneasily.

Cathedral? Like a church? "Ok."

I leaned forward and told Allan where to stop over. He hesitantly agreed telling me that Miheal might escape. I ignored him and leaned back, watching the street which was currently devoid of any sign of life. I doubt that there would be people roaming the streets at 1:30 in the morning.

Mello's POV

I didn't expect him to agree that easily. Doesn't he know that I might try to escape? That I might run away and never return? It's not that I'm complaining, this is my chance, my opportunity to leave, but it's still…weird, as if he doesn't care, as if he'd let me.

I don't know his name, but he's the first one I noticed when I was on stage being auctioned. All of them wore black and white suits or dresses, as if celebrating a special event. But this guy wore _stripes_ and has _red hair_. He even wore _goggles_, not shades, or glasses, no, _swimmers goggles_. Talk about having a weird sense of clothing.

I hadn't expected him to buy me, but the moment he shouted 'fifty-million' he looked about ready to topple down. He was pale; I could literally see his body trembling. He stood and ran, pushing the door with all the force left in his body and took off. People stared and whispered, but they continued the auction nonetheless. The next slave was announced on stage and I was firmly held by the front of my t-shirt and dragged backstage. The guard slammed me on the concrete floor and proceeded to deliver punches to my gut, telling me how I _embarrassed_ him while shouting different profanities that were now meaningless to me. He then grabbed me by the hair and dragged me into a damp cell, slapped my already bruised face which caused me to fall back head first, soaking me with dirty, mud-like liquid. There I sat in a corner, spitting out the metallic taste that filled my mouth, relishing the few moments of peace brought by the eerie silence and the ghoulish glow of the moon.

The guy in stripes entered the cell moments later, stuttering through his words. He asked me if I wanted to come with him or if he should come back to take me tomorrow. I almost gave out a sarcastic comment; I would rather eat glass than stay another night in this damned place. I was glad someone bought me, but the fear of _more_ abuse and pain threatened my mind, still eating my conscience. He was young, sure, but that doesn't mean he'd pity me.

I stood up, almost falling on my knees but then he _grabbed_ me—not the forceful kind that I was used to getting. He held me carefully; as if I would break of he applied force. But I couldn't let him touch me. I pushed him, he stumbled back.

They're all the same. He probably was another spoiled brat who had begged for his parents' money so that he could buy a new toy.

And here we are, sitting in his limousine, an awkward silence lingering the air. I glanced at him, he was leaning on the window, fiddling with what looked like a game console, his gaze far away…as if looking somewhere distant. The city lights were reflecting on his orange tinted goggles, covering any sign of emotion plastered on his face.

I scratched my neck and took a silent breath, trying to dismiss the nauseous feeling at the pit of my stomach. I suddenly felt a wave of cold air hit my spine. I shivered and heaved out a cough, crossing my arms on my chest. Stripes noticed my movements and glanced at me. I thought he was going to ask me something but he closed his mouth and looked back outside the window, as if something out of the ordinary might happen if he continued staring outside.

Moments later, the limousine stopped in front a tall church. The driver told the redhead their location, which jerked him out if his little trance.

"Miheal," I hid any sign of distress, I _hated_ that name. "Here we are. I'll wait for you in here." He gave me a faint grin, "Don't stay long, alright? We can still come back next time."

What? He won't chain me? He won't even follow me inside? "Um…alright." I said, unsure. I opened the door, still waiting for any sign of movement from the redhead. When he made none, I stepped out and staggered up to the front door of the church, clutching my stomach.

The moment I opened the door of the church, I felt…safe, relieved, as if a heavy weight lifted off my shoulders.

I entered the Lord's house and stood in the middle, looking at the altar standing in front. I unconsciously smiled. After how many years of being locked inside a cell, being tortured and embarrassed, here I am now, under the roof that covered multitude of sins. I walked forward and dipped my finger into the basin of holy water, recited a prayer and kneeled on one of the benches. I looked at the cross and closed my eyes, clasped my hands and asked for forgiveness, for help, for guidance, for strength.

I knew I must stand and run out the door. I could easily escape. I was certain the church's back door was open. I could run, I would escape. I could almost taste the freedom on my tounge, I'd only have to endure a bit more. After that, I'm free. No more suffering. No more crazy-psycho forcing me to do things I hate.

But I couldn't, I was frozen. I couldn't run, it was like had someone placed an invisible chain around my leg. I clutched the rosary that I kept hidden under my shirt—the only thing that's kept my faith intact—and whispered a short prayer. I stood up and headed for the cathedral's door, the sanctuary, the only place I had felt safe in for years under the presence of God, and prepared myself for eternal damnation.

I pushed the wooden door open, taking one last glance at the chapel and left, immediately feeling another weight drop onto my shoulders.

I was surprised to see Stripes outside, leaning against the limousine. He had his arms around his chest, a cigarette between his lips, looking through space. It took him a few seconds to realize I was out. He looked at me and flashed a smile gesturing to me with a faint salute.I rolled my eyes, approached him, and gave him my signature glare before entering the limousine. He followed shortly before talking to the driver.

The moment he entered the vehicle he said something that took me off guard. "I never thought you'd return."

I gawked at him, suddenly feeling annoyed. "Really?" I scoffed "Well, just your bad luck. Here I am, sitting inside this damned car. Do you want me to leave? I'll do you the honor-"

"No, wait," he interrupted, "Look, I don't want you to feel pressured into being my-" he paused then continued, rephrasing his statement. "I just want you to know that I don't have any bad intensions. Hell, I never even wanted to participate the auction in the first place. I'm not some sick-psycho that'll use you." he stopped, pursing his lips. The car started to move.

I stared at him, not believing any word he just said. I almost laughed; does he think I'm stupid? That I would let him have my trust so that he could take advantage?

"_What?_" he whined. "Do you think I'm joking?"

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and saying 'Duh'. "Ok, Stop the car."

He blinked. "What?"

"Stop the goddamn car!" I knew it, another spoiled kid trying to play with me.

"Alright, geez! Allan, stop the car!"

The car suddenly came into a halt, the wheels creating friction causing it to shriek. I forcefully pushed the door open, stepping out. I immediately regretted my sudden use of force. I felt dizzy and my chest suddenly restricted my breath. I made a move to run, but I still couldn't make my legs to obey. I turned around, ready to take off before I heard his voice, stopping me.

"Hey-wait! At least let me treat your wounds…stay with us for a night. I'll let you go after that." I turned around. He was out of the car, looking at me from the opposite side. Did he expect me to believe that? That he'd let me escape after a night at _his_ house? But I realized that I didn't have a choice. This guy bought me for fifty-million, he's filthy rich, which means he has a place for me to stay. And I felt tired, as if I would collapse any time soon. I bit the inside of my cheek, huffed, opened the car's door, and entered, making my ego deflate.

The car moved after a moment. He was staring at me taking breaths and exhaling, as if he was stopping himself from uttering a word "What the_ hell_ do you want?" I hissed, still annoyed.

"Um, your arm is bleeding."

"Wha-" I looked at my arm. Shit, he was right. Why didn't I notice it before?

"Here, let me see it…" he inched closer, once again grabbing my arm. I pulled my arm back, wincing when I felt the cut open. I glared at him, he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm trying to help!"

"I don't _need_ you help! I told you not to touch me!"

"It's a deep wound-"

"I can take care of my self! I don't want a spoiled brat like you-"

"For the sake of-! Why are you always being so goddamn stubborn? You don't fucking know me! Don't label me like all those people at the auction, I didn't have a freakin' choice!" He yelled. I stared at him, surprised at his outburst. "I-I'm only trying to-" he sighed. "Forget it. Just...just let me help you. You're staining the car's seats."

I stopped myself from punching him. Cocky bastard.

We both stayed silent. I clutched my arm and leaned on the seat. I saw him search for something in his pocket. Moments later, he pulled out a white handkerchief and looked at my arm before looking at me. "I'll wrap this around your arm to stop the bleeding. Just warning you before you do something stupid."

I scowled, stretching out my arm. He folded the handkerchief and carefully held my wrist. He wrapped it around the cut and tied it. I was about to pull my arm back but he held it tightly, looking at me.

God, I can almost feel his breath. Why is he so fucking close?

"You're hot…" Whoa-What? What is this, some sick joke?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I growled. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? I said-" his eyes suddenly widened. "I didn't mean it like that!" he waved his hands in a dismissing manner. "What I meant was, your warm, um, not the normal warm, you're like, fiery warm." He paused, "Um, you know..." He then muttered under his breath, "This is awkward."

"Oh, you think? And can you scoot further? You're taking up my space." I huffed. He blinked, realizing what I had said, and smiled sheepishly

"Hehe, yeah. Sorry about that." He laughed nervously, moving away. "But in all seriousness, you have a fever."

"I don't have a fever." I said, checking my tied arm.

"You're also pale."

"Really? Thanks for stating the obvious, smartass." Of course I'm pale. I've been locked away for _years_.

"You're really stubborn, you know that?"

I ignored him and looked out the window. How long have we been in this car anyway?

He kept quiet after a few moments. I was feeling a bit sleepy; my head was drooping and my eyes were snapping shut. I tried to keep myself awake, who knows what Stripes here might do? Even though he doesn't look like the perverted type of guy, looks can be deceiving. I leaned on the window, seeing the blurry lights of the street.

"You can sleep. I'll wake you up when we arrive." I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I felt the darkness envelop me moments after, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was supposed to be longer but I divided it into half because I didn't want to confuse you into using first-person's POV to third. The next chapter will be up shortly (i hope). Review? Oh, and the spelling mistakes and grammar, I feel that i made alot in this chapter D:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm getting used to saying "What the freak" because of Smosh. If you haven't heard of them (but most likely you did) check them out! They're awesome :)) **

**Annddddd! Shout-out to TheExorsist and Trololol. Since I can't reply, I'll say it here. Thank you so much! :3**

**I also want to thank everyone who is still reading this. To be honest, I didn't know that I would reach chapter 7. Thank you for all the encouraging words you all gave me, it kept me motivated to write a new chapter. I love you guys. :)**

**EDIT: This chapter had been edited by the wonderful "That stalker chick O.o". Thank you my dear! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Miheal..." Matt shook the sleeping blond, attempting to wake him up. Said blond stirred and mumbled something obscure. Matt couldn't help but smile. He noted that the blond looked different when asleep; he looked peaceful, angel-like even. His seemingly permanent scowl erased from his lips, eyes flickering slightly.

"Miheal?" He tried again. This time, Miheal swatted his hand away, crossing his arms on his chest.

Matt frowned. He would've carry the blond inside the mansion himself, the only problem was that he wasn't physically able. He leaned forward, determined to wake the blond. "Miheal!"

Fear instantly engulfed Miheal's form by instinct and he jerked awake, looking around him. He didn't show his relief when he found Matt beside him, merely inches away from his face. He immediately placed a glare on his features. "What!" he shouted, pushing the redhead away. "Do you know what personal space _means_? God."

"Come on, we're here." Matt ignored Miheal's last statement and stepped out, stretched and waited for the older teen to leave the car. Miheal came out moments later glancing around his surroundings, still clutching his stomach. He approached Matt while limping, trying to not stumble. Matt noticed Miheal's difficulty in walking and made a move to assist him but stopped himself, remembering the last few incidents when he _did _try to help him. He also didn't want Miheal to go on rage, seeing as his voice would be echoed throughout the whole neighborhood.

"Follow me." He stated taking one last glance at the staggering blond.

He opened the wooden doors of their mansion, gesturing Miheal to step in. Miheal didn't need to think twice as he entered, wanting to do nothing but to lay down and rest. He stopped when the bright lights temporarily blinded him. He looked around and adjusted his vision. He was instantly amazed when he looked at the inside of the mansion. He seemed dazed, the way he turned and looked at the place with awe.

Matt checked his wrist watch and took notice of the time. It was 2:53 in the morning. The auction was located far from their mansion, roughly a two hour drive. He noticed the astonished Miheal and approached him stifling a yawn.

"It's about three am. I'll lead you to your room." Matt announced. Miheal unconsciously nodded and swayed, almost falling down. Matt immediately grabbed his arm and wrapped the other on his waist helping him stand up. He (as expected) glared at the alarmed Matt and tried to free himself but instead made Matt tighten his grip.

"I'll help you walk. You're obviously tired, and you're limping—"

"I'm not handicapped." Miheal said stiffly, Matt sighed. Why did Miheal need to be adamant about everything?

"You're sick." He declared. That earned another glare.

"I'm not sick you-!"

"Shh! You might wake someone up!" Matt hissed, purposely cutting Miheal's attempt to give out an insult.

"Come on, I'll lead the way." A scowl graced the blonde's lips but otherwise didn't protest. He just wanted to sit; his legs were killing him.

Both ascended up the spiral staircase leading to the second floor. Miheal tripped a couple of times, but Matt luckily held him firm.

The mansion was dead quiet, it could pass as a haunted house if you turned off the lights. The ceramic tiles were waxed clean; you could almost see your own reflection in it. The angel statues were shinning, the portraits balanced and dustless, the chandelier gleaming on the ceiling.

The redhead opened the door the Miheal's room (a random room he'd chosen, there were a lot of vacant rooms in their mansion) and slowly released him.

"I'll be back with the first aid. I'll clean the scratches, provide you with new clothes and bring you something to eat. You can sleep after that." Miheal ignored Matt and he immediately sat on the (rather bouncy) bed, sighing as he felt his legs relax.

Matt left the room and headed for the kitchen downstairs, vaguely remembering a first-aid located there. He yawned as he pushed the kitchen door open, flicked on the lights and searched for the first-aid. After a few minutes of searching and finding noting, he gave out an agitated grunt.

"Oh, welcome back Matto-san." He jumped, surprised at the voice he heard. He whirled back and sighed when he saw a lean blue-haired teen rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"God Aki, you scared me!" Matt admitted and once again turned around moving the different canned-goods inside the cabinet, still searching for the first-aid.

"I'm sorry." Aki muttered as he noticed Matt looking around. "Are you looking for something?"

"Hmm?" Matt distractedly replied then turned back and faced Aki thinking that the younger teen might know where he last kept the kit. "As a matter of fact, I am. Do you know where the first-aid is?" He asked, grateful when Aki nodded. Aki pulled out a chair and placed it beside the cabinet opposite to where Matt was searching and stepped on the cushion, tiptoed, and reached for the top drawer. Moments later he pulled out a box and jumped down handing it to Matt.

"Here you go," He smiled cheekily, "are you injured?"

Matt shook my head. "No, it's for someone else." He opened the kit and searched for the things he needed. Thermometer, pills, alcohol, band-aid—

"Oh, you bought someone from the auction?" Matt noticed Aki's sudden drop of voice.

"Yeah. Hey, is there something wrong?" He asked, confused.

Aki shook his head and flashed a fake smile. "No, do you need anything else?"

Matt studied Aki for a moment before he remembered the tired Miheal upstairs. He couldn't drink the pill right away; he must at least eat something so that his stomach won't be empty when he slept. "Can you make something hot? Like soup?"

Aki nodded. He was usually the one who made Kaylee's snacks when she was hungry or to simply annoy Aki. "Where shall I bring it when it's done?"

"The…uh," He thought for a moment. "The room opposite mine."

The blue-haired boy nodded "Ok."

He pinched Aki's cheek and ruffled his messy hair. "Thanks Aki."

Matt left the kitchen, not noticing the faint blush that colored Aki's cheek.

He returned to Miheal's room a few minutes later and found him lying on the bed, his long hair sprawled out on the pillow, his breath steady. He placed the first-aid on the top drawer and looked at the exhausted blond and studied his lean form. He had a deep cut on his leg and a few healing scratches on the other. His arms had violet bruises. Matt's once white handkerchief was now red because of the blood. His cheek had a bruise and had a light cut on his lips.

What had they _done_ to him? He didn't need an answer to his question. He already knew. _So they still tortured them. I wonder if— _

He shook his head and dismissed the thought. He took a silent breath and placed a palm on Miheal's forehead. He was still fiery warm, not the normal temperature. He walked to the bathroom which was located inside the room and searched for a small towel. He took the basin located near the bathtub and filled it with cold water, soaking the linen in it. He left the bathroom, placed the basin on the bedside table and squeezed the cloth, thinking if he should wake Miheal up before he place the towel on his forehead. The water was ice cold, it may startle the blond. He shrugged and placed the towel on Miheal's forehead, earning him an instant towel on the face.

"At least warn me, you idiot! It's fucking cold!" Miheal screeched, sleep out of his eyes and replaced by a_—_you guessed it_—_a glare.

"Sorry, didn't want to wake you up from your beauty sleep." He shrugged and soaked the towel back in the cold water, squeezing it afterwards.

"Beauty sleep my ass." Replied the blond.

"I'll place this on your forehead. There, warned you." And before Miheal could reply Matt placed the soaked cloth in his temple. Miheal didn't flinch this time, he just rolled his eyes.

Matt opened the first-aid and searched for the bottle of alcohol. He grabbed a small piece of cotton and dipped it in the alcohol. He sat on Miheal's bed.

"I'll clean your cuts, alright? It'll sting a bit."

The redhead started to clean the blonde's wounds and scratches. Miheal sat upright and grabbed the cotton from Matt's grip.

"I'll clean it myself."

Matt took the cotton back. "No, I'll do it. Just stay still." And for the first time this night, Miheal obeyed.

As Matt was cleaning Miheal's cuts and scratches a faint knock was heard breaking the room's silence. Miheal immediately jerked his arm back as Aki entered with a tray in his hands. Miheal curiously looked at the redhead then at the person who had knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, here's the soup you requested, Matto-san." Aki said politely, putting the try on top the table beside the bed. He looked at Miheal, who in turn raised one slender eyebrow as if saying, "Who the hell are you?" Matt awkwardly coughed which broke their little staring contest.

"Thanks Aki," He said, looking at what Aki had brought. Soup, an orange and a glass of water.

The younger male bowed. "Please call me if you need anything else."

"I will," Matt smiled genuinely, silently thanking who-ever that he had a friend like Aki. He was glad his sister bought him, he was responsible and respectful, not like _someone_ he bought. But even thought Miheal's rude and doesn't seem to trust anyone, he can't blame him. He had been like this before; afraid to trust anyone because of the intense fear.

Aki smiled back and once again bowed, leaving the room. Matt looked at Miheal and stood up, moving the table closer to the bed and sitting beside him. He handed him the spoon.

"Here, you have to eat before taking medicine to cure your fever. How are you feeling by the way?"

"Shitty." Yes, leave it to Mello to leave a rude but blunt reply.

The blond took the spoon and stirred the soup, checking for anything out of the ordinary. It looked normal though, it even smelled good. He lifted the spoon to his mouth and tasted the soup. It _does_ taste good.

"I'll be back with new clothing. Anything you'd prefer?" Matt stood up and headed for the door, looking back at Miheal as he waited for a reply.

"I'd prefer? You'll let me choose?" asked the blond, not sounding rude, just curious. First, the redhead let him enter the church _alone_, then helping him clean his cuts and taking care of him—fucking _taking care of him_ then this? Letting him _choose_? What is this, some kind of mind game?

"That's why I'm asking," Matt resisted the used to add an insult at the end of his statement. Miheal eyed him carefully but saw no hidden agenda; Matt really _was_ letting him decide what he wants.

"Anything black." He stated looking away and taking another sip of his soup.

"Alright, I think a have a couple of black clothing. I'll ask the butler to buy you new clothes afterwards." And by that, Matt left the room with a soft click of the door.

As Miheal was sipping his (delicious) soup, noting that it tasted somewhat Japanese. If the little blue-haired boy did this, credits to him. He thought of the different reasons why the redhead was so nice to him—and Aki too for that matter—and thought that maybe he was just acting it all out or maybe he was just pretending to be nice then would take advantage of the blond if he got what he wanted. Or maybe he'd return Miheal at the auction and he's just testing how he acts?

But whatever Miheal thought of the redhead's reason, he refused to believe that he was just doing this out of pure kindness. Miheal always thought that royals were disgusting, rude and stupid people. He wasn't going to change his mind just because of a little act of courtesy.

Matt entered the room holding a pair of black clothing. He placed the folded clothes on the bed.

"I think that'll fit you." He said and looked at the bowl in front of Miheal. He flashed a faint grin. "You finished the soup. That's good. Now you can take the medicine. You can sleep after that."

Matt opened the first-aid and searched for a pill. He took the pill out as soon as he found it and placed it on the table in front of Miheal. He took the glass of water and held it out to Miheal only to have it knocked away and fly to the floor with a crash.

"Why are you doing this?" demanded Miheal, his voice hard. He didn't want to take part of the redhead's game. There must be _something_ he wants from the blond.

Matt, feeling more annoyed than ever, deliberately took a deep breath and glared at the blond. "You want to know why I'm doing this?" He gave out a fake laugh, "It's because I'm _human_ Miheal. I'm not _heartless_, I'm not _selfish_, I have a goddamn _conscience_! Do you understand? You don't _have_ to trust me. Just…just think of me as a human who has a soul. I know what you've been through, Miheal, more than you think. I've faced abuse before. Faced deaths…saw murders, listened to lies…the world is fucked, I give you that. The world is _out of control_. But still, there are some people who care. Someone who still have a bit of justice running through their veins. Someone who _wants _to help." Matt looked at Miheal with a pained expression on his face. He didn't want the blonde to see him as one of the people Miheal were around with. He didn't want to be compared to them, it was just unnaceptable. It angered him whenever people treated him differently just because of his social status.

Miheal just stared at him, emotionless. Matt sighed and headed for the door. Let Miheal believe what he wants, he's not even going to try anymore.

"I'll get you another glass of water." Then Matt was out once more.

Miheal just sat on the bed, confused. What was the redhead talking about? He spoke as if he understands, as if he was the one being treated like dirt. He faced abuse? Murder? It doesn't make sense. It's as if Matt has some dark secret kept inside him, maybe a secret just like his.

Miheal doesn't want to accept it, but he did agree with the redhead at some point. There _were_ some people who still care. People like Rose, the maiden. People like his sister. Like God.

He looked at the floor with the broken glass. Maybe he needs to be more open to people. Stripes, as he often called him, didn't do anything wrong to him. He just showed genuine kindness.

Matt entered the room, looking glum and approached Miheal. He handed the glass, daring Miheal not to break it once more. Miheal took the glass and stayed silent. Matt wordlessly took a pill out of the container and placed it on the blonde's palm, who in turn popped it in his mouth and drank the water. Matt took the glass and placed it on the bedside table.

"You should rest. It's about four in the morning. Don't worry; you can sleep all day if you want. I won't try to wake you." He reassured, "Good night, Miheal."

He made a way to the door but a hand grabbed his, stopping him. "Wait-uh." he paused, "Call me Mello."

Matt was the only other person who knew about his nickname. He didn't want to be called as Miheal, it held too many memories.

"Me…Mello?" the redhead asked, uncertain. Mello nodded.

Matt smiled. "Alright, I'll call you Mello then. Wait, I haven't told you my name, have I?"

"No, I don't know your name. Been calling you Stripes in my mind." Miheal mentally smacked himself. Why is he even talking to this guy, anyway?

"Heh, makes sense," Matt grinned. "call me Matt." Matt. The name fitted him.

Matt stood up once again, finally opening the door; he held the knob and looked back at the now lying blond. "Sleep well…Mello." He flickered off the light and closed the door with a quiet click.

"Good night ...Matt."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I finally updated! It took me some time since I made a lot of changes. Please Review? ...please? :3<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I literally dragged my lazy bum out of bed to write a new chapter. I've been experiencing the dreaded writer's block so if this turned out bad, I apologize. T_T**

**I am so grateful to all my reviewers. Thank you very much! **

**"Olive Josh" gave me ideas in writing this chapter :)**

**EDIT: Edited by "That stalker chick O.o" :)**

Chapter 8

Mello's POV

A loud murmur of voices disturbed my deep slumber. I cracked my eyelids open and rubbed my eyes as I sat upright on the bed. I looked around and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Where am I?

I yawned and stretched as a sudden realization struck me. I was able to _sleep_. How long has it been since I last slept this well without being beaten to unconsciousness?

…And I was lying on a soft bed. How the hell—

_"… I'll be back with the first aid. I'll clean the scratches, provide you with new clothes and bring you something to eat. You can sleep after that."_

Red hair, striped shirt, goggles—_Matt_.

Oh.

I blinked, adjusted my eyesight and looked around the area I was in. I could see the faint outline of the room's materials. I patted the bed in search of the garments Matt brought me yesterday but stopped when I heard chattering outside the room.

"Didn't I tell you to make me a _sandwich_?"

"B-but I did—"

"And when has _toast_ become a sandwich? Huh?"

"It's the only—"

"Go make me another one." A loud click-clack of heels followed.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. What's with royals and their irrelevant requests?

I saw the black garments sitting on the edge of the bed. I leaned forward, grabbed the pair of clothes and stood up headed for the bathroom. I searched for the switch and flicked on the lights. I blinked at the sudden flash of light and entered the bathroom.

Whoa.

This is a _bathroom_?

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's POV<strong>

Right-Left-Left-Jump-Spin-Punch—

"_Game Over_."

I stared at the screen of my PSP, horrified. What—how?

"What the_ hell_!" I shouted through the empty kitchen but it came out like a whine. I sounded like a brat throwing a tantrum.

But seriously, I'm getting really disturbed at how I couldn't finish a level without dying. I have been playing for about an hour but I still kept losing! Whyyyyy! I'm losing my touch!

I chuckled at my own stupidity and shook my head. Standing up I looked around and searched for anything to eat. I took a step towards the kitchen oven and opened a pot. At least there's some leftover food.

I turned on the stove, waited for the stove to heat up, then pocketed my PSP and looked around the room. I didn't want to eat breakfast or lunch with my mom or Kaylee. My mom would bombard me with meaningless questions, "Have you bought a slave?", "How much have you spent?", "What do you think of my new face lift?" Yeah, she would even ask me _those_ kinds of questions.

I wondered if Miheal's—_Mello's_ awake. It's about four in the afternoon. I actually woke up early, or rather, I didn't sleep at all. I wasn't able to make myself drift off to sleep at that time so I stood up and wandered the mansion.

As I was wandering the mansion, a thought had suddendly struck my mind. The broken shards of glass were still in Mello's room. I didn't want him to wake up with a bloody foot. I turned around and walked towards his room.

I was about to knock but decided against it. He might be asleep and I didn't want to wake him up. He was exhausted after all.

I quietly opened the door and entered. I squinted to see through the dark and turned on the bedside lamp to brighten the room. The glass shimmered against the orange light that colored the room. I looked around and stopped when my eyes darted to the sleeping blond next to me.

I slowly tucked the blanket over his chest and brushed the strands of blond hair that covered his face. My lips turned into a faint smile as I watched him sleep, his chest rising and falling at a slow pace. I looked away moments later, realizing that I might look like a creeper.

I entered the bathroom and searched for a broom and a dust pan. I cleaned the pieces of glass and after making sure everything had been cleared up, returned the items I used and left Mello's room after flicking off the lamp shade.

So here I am, waiting for the I-don't-know-what food in the pot to heat up. The mansion was dead silent. My mom, who usually does the nagging aside from my sister, (have I mention that I hate them both? No? Well, now you know) was somewhere located in the house…probably inside her room, office or the library. My sister was either out with her new boyfriend or inside her room watching gay porn, the maids and butlers were no where in sight, Mello was sleeping and Aki was—

Where _was_ Aki anyway? That little kid is so mysterious, always disappearing.

When I heard the food boiling, I opened the cover, grabbed a plate and spoon, and served myself a plate of food.

As I was eating (and enjoying) my food, I heard faint foot steps approaching the kitchen. I shoved a spoonful of rice in my mouth as I saw Mello step into the room, stopping when he saw me.

I grinned. "Goo' aftanoo'" I mumbled as accurately as I could. He glared (as usual, it's like his permanent expression).

"Don't talk when your mouth is full." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

I swallowed the rice. "Ya wanna eat?" _Of course _he does. He's been asleep for eleven hours.

"No."

"Rigggght." I stood up and grabbed another plate and spoon, and filled his plate. I placed it on the table and gestured him to the seat beside me. He looked at me curiously, at the food then at the area I was sitting at. He sat opposite of me and dragged the plate in front of him, eyeing it curiously.

"Do you always have to _stare_ at your food before eating it?" I pressed, looking at him with fake annoyance.

"I don't want to take chances. Better safe." He said a matter-of-factly. I kept quiet after that, surveying his reaction. He placed a spoonful in his mouth and chewed slowly. He stopped when he saw me looking—_staring_ at him.

"_What?_"

I grinned, "Don't talk if—"

"_Don't_ eve' start." He said, swallowing the food.

"Well…?"

"Well what?"

"How is it?"

"How is what?"

Seriously? "The food, delicious eh?" I grinned. It was true, the food really was delicious. I was certain that Gretta made it. She's one of the best cooks in the house.

He made a noise of agreement and swallowed another spoonful. Not hungry huh?

I stood up and headed for the refrigerator because it looked like he was about to choke while shoving all that food down his throat. I grabbed two cans of coke ("commoner's drink" as the slut named it,) and placed one beside Mello's plate.

I was about to sit back when I saw Aki enter the kitchen. Ah, there he is.

"Hey Aki," I grinned, "come eat with us."

"Uh, I still have some chores to do—"

"That can wait. I bet you're hungry." I grabbed another plate and repressed a chuckle as a mental image of me as a waiter flashed on my mind. I filled the plate (once again) with the rice and viands and placed it on the table where Aki sat while fidgeting. I sat beside him.

"Aki, this is Mello. Mello, Akihiro." I gestured to both of them.

Aki grinned shyly and gave him a faint wave. "Hi," he greeted.

Mello just stared at him before replying, "Why is your hair _blue_?" I mentally facepalmed. Why can't he just greet him back?

Aki's eyes widened at Mello's question. I guess he's not used to people asking him straight out questions. "Um, I don't know." He replied timidly.

I gave out a chuckle causing both of them to look at me. "We're a weird trio. Red, yellow and blue." I grinned. Mello raised his eyebrow unamused, while Aki looked at me blankly. "Geez, serious much?"

Ok, awkward.

We continued eating silently before Aki spoke. "Matto-san?" I looked at him, still chewing my food.

"Hmm?"

"What the difference between toast bread and sandwich bread?"

"Uh…" I furrowed my eyebrows. _That_ was a random question. "I guess…the slice thickness?" I wasn't sure. I never thought about it till now.

"Both are bread." I heard Mello mumble.

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

"Why ask?"

"Just curious."

"Ah." I stared at him for a moment and blinked when I noticed a reddish mark on his cheek.

"Aki. What happened to your cheek?"

"My cheek?"

"Yeah its," I inspected his cheek, "…red."

Before Aki was able to reply, Mello inserted, "It looks like someone slapped him. The faint hand mark is still visible," He explained.

"Wha—"

"-you can't see it because of your …goggles? Why the hell are you wearing _goggles_ inside the house? What are you, a dedicated swimmer?"

I ignored his last statement (no, I'm not a dedicated swimmer. I hate the water. Jus' sayin') and slowly tilted Aki's chin to see the mark closer and pulled my goggles down as I inspected his cheek. There really _was_ a hand mark. What the heck?

I saw Aki's eyes widen but otherwise didn't pull back. I looked at him and was surprised when his eyes stared directly at mine. He blinked and quickly looked away. "Who slapped you?" I moved back, pulling my goggles back up. I noticed Mello was looking at me too, his expression neutral. Ok, what's with the staring?

"Um, no one slapped me."

"_Riggght_, and Mello's bald. No, seriously, who did?"

"What an attractive use of my name."

"No one did, really," he shook his head.

"Yeah, and Mello's hair color was pink before his head was eaten by Merlin's dragon." I replied sarcastically.

"_Seriously_?" Mello growled, annoyed. "Akihiro, just answer his damn question. I don't want him using my name in his—"

"Shush Mells," I hissed, "Did-uh, did Kaylee do it?" I curiously asked the blue-haired teen, silently wishing that it wasn't my sister's fault.

"What the fuck did you just _call_ me?" I heard Mello bark, glaring at me.

"Can you drop the subject? Seriously dude, you don't have to rage over a nickname." I snarled. His glare intensified.

"Who gave you the right to give me a nick—"

"Where's Aki?" I looked around the room, realizing that Aki was missing. Where was he?

"Aki? He's right—huh, he's gone."

"Great. See what you did?"

"What _I_ did? You were the one—"

"I'm right here."

I turned back and saw Aki collect the plates and spoons. He went to the sink, opened the faucet and started washing the dishes, not looking back.

Where did _he_ come from?

An awkward silence filled the room until Aki closed the faucet, facing me. "Thank you for the meal, Matto-san. I shall return to my chores." And with that, he bowed and left the room.

Ok, that was...weird. I awkwardly coughed making Mello look at me with a slender eyebrow raised. "I'll-uh, tour you around the house so that you'll know where the rooms lead."

He nodded and followed me out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Mello's POV<strong>

Google boy had _green_ eyes. Not the normal dull-dark green eyes most people had. He had bright, glassy, glowing emerald orbs that literally sparkled because of the room's lighting.

I couldn't deny that he had beautiful eyes. Why was he covering it?

I was following Matt as he was explaining each door we passed. I wasn't listening. I was nodding but my thoughts were far away. I still don't understand his kindness but it looks like he wasn't pretending. It also looked like he was really concerned about Akihiro too. He had a weird sense of humor and he always had an air of happiness and carelessness around him. He grinned at everyone we encountered—maids, butlers, drivers—and asked them if they needed help with _anything_ which they all reply with a "No sweetheart, thank you." like he's some kind of an angel. We walked though long hall ways and corridors, ascended up the stairs, entered huge rooms (which always made me gape at how _humongous_ they were) while he was explaining the room's interiors and uses. But what disturbed me was that kid—Akihiro. He seemed…cheerless. He had this melancholic aura around him.

We were about to enter another room when a voice stopped us.

"Matt, sweetie!" We both turned in unison. I saw a woman in her mid-thirties running towards us.

"Oh, hi Gretta." He smiled, "Is something wrong? You look…tired."

"Oh no, nothing wrong." She panted, "Your mom wants to talk to you. She said it's urgent. "

"Oh," his face fell. "Ok, thanks."

"And Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring this little angel with you. She wants to know who you bought."

He stifled a laugh which made me glare at him. "Little angel?" I raised an eyebrow. He coughed, "Yeah, Ok."

And by that, the lady—Gretta—turned and walked away after giving me a worried smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I personally don't like this chapter. Tell me what you think? :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! :D This chapter would hopefully be better than the last one and the longest chapter i've writen :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. :3**

**EDIT: Edited by "That stalker chick O.o" :))**

**Chapter 9**

It is a well known fact inside the Jeevas household that Matt and Madeline, his mother, weren't exactly at good terms. They were often seen bickering on a daily basis—in the hall ways, at the dinner table, inside the library (violating the "Observe silence" rule)—and everyone knew that their fights wouldn't end well. Both would throw insults and comebacks which would usually end with Matt's mother slapping him across the cheek because of the accusation of being rude. Since Matt was quite used to his mother's temperamental flares, he would just give her a glare and walk away, ending their fight.

Matt couldn't help but feel that the called discussion would end up badly—like all the other conversations he had with his mother.

The two teenagers made their way to the grand foliar as soon as Gretta walked away without a word. Matt was silently leading the way while Mello looked around the house, glaring at anyone who would cast him a glance. Each one would immediately look away at the sight of the blonde's menacing glare and would pretend to be occupied.

"Mello," the redhead started, wanting to warn the blond before entering his mother's office. "My mom isn't the nicest of all people. She is literally the definition of "royal pain in the butt", if you know what I mean." He paused when Mello gave him a blank stare. "You know, she has a bad attitude—"

"Meaning she's a bitch." Stated Mello. Matt couldn't help but grin at the blonde's bluntness. He nodded as he pushed the large wooden door leading to the office of the infamous Madeline Jeevas.

As they entered the office, both saw Madeline sitting in the middle of the spacious room writing on a notebook. She immediately felt the presence of the boys and looked up from her work, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She took in her son's appearance, mentally disagreeing with her son's fashion sense before her gaze drifted to the figure beside the redhead. Mello gave her a dirty look, knowing fully that this woman has a disputable record. Madeline raised her eyebrow at the blonde's look and surveyed him from head to toe.

Matt felt the thickening aura between the two and clapped once, attempting to break their heated glaring contest. "Mom is there something you want to talk about?" he asked, feeling slightly annoyed. He hated being in the presence of his mother.

The brunette gave Mello a last glance before flashing an obviously fake smile. "Why yes my dear son," Matt scoffed at the said endearment. "Take a seat. You too young lady."

Matt hid the grin attempting to take over his face. Mello on the other hand, was obviously offended from being called of the female race and raised an eyebrow. "_Young lady_?" he snarled. "Are you blind? I'm all _male_."

Madeline didn't show her surprise at the sound of the blonde's manly voice. She sat up straight and took her glasses off. "It was an honest mistake." She claimed. "What decent man has _shoulder length hair_?"

Mello felt his temper fire up. "Listen here you—"

Before Mello could finish his insult, Matt grabbed his wrist, giving him a warning look. Mello bit his tongue to stop himself from complaining while Matt pulled him to the velvet leather sofa in front of his mother's desk. Mello hesitantly sat beside the redhead. Matt released Mello's wrist and looked at his irritated mother.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked, wanting to end this conversation.

Madeline regained her posture. "I wanted to make sure that bought some_thing_ from the auction. While I am quite satisfied that you have, I do not approve of your choice." She looked at Mello for a brief moment. "How much was he?"

"Fifty million." Matt said stiffly, not casting the blond a glance.

His mother nodded. "The rest of the money will be placed on your bank account so that you wouldn't spend the money on worthless gaming devices." _Worthless?_ "I would ask Kaylee's slave to teach him the basic household chores. What did you say his name was?"

Matt looked at the agitated blond before replying. "Mell—"

"Miheal." Mello stated, glaring at the redhead. Matt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Miheal Keehl."

Mello never shared his nickname to anyone he doesn't trust. There were only a number of people who called him 'Mello' and all those people treated him fairly, like the way Rose treated him. Like the way…Matt treated him.

"Miheal...Keehl?" the brunette asked, eyeing Mello. "Keehl?" she repeated, not believing the blond.

"And now you're deaf?" Mello sneered. Madeline's brows puckered into a frown.

"No need to be rude Miheal," she insisted. "I just wanted to make sure."

Mello was about to give out a sarcastic comment but stopped himself when he saw Matt's glare. Matt knew that Madeline didn't want to be insulted. She always liked the respect she got from everyone and would take increased measures to get it from the blonde. He didn't want trouble.

"Ok," Madeline stood and gestured to the door. "You may leave now."

Both men stood and headed for the door. Mello twisted the knob and stepped out. Matt was about to follow before his mother's voice interrupted. "Not you Matt. I still need to talk to you."

Matt heaved an annoyed sigh and turned back. "What?"

"Sit." His mother demanded. Matt obeyed. He couldn't disobey his mother. "How old are you?"

Matt raised an eyebrow. Madeline didn't know his age? "Seventeen…" he said slowly. His mother nodded.

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Uhh…" Why is she asking him those questions? "No,"

"Good. You may leave."

Matt blinked. What was that all about?

He immediately stood up and left.

He saw Mello leaning on the wall, looking at a certain portrait of a young six-year-old brunette. He approached the blond.

"That's Kaylee, my sister." The redhead distractedly said. Mello looked at him then back to the portrait. He compared the image to Matt. They didn't look alike. The girl and his mom had brown hair while Matt had red hair. Maybe his dad's hair color was red? Or maybe he dyed his hair?

"So, where do you want us to go next?" He asked the blond. Mello gave him a blank stare.

"Anywhere."

"Oh…" He thought for a moment. "My room?"

Mello stared at him and thought if Matt would take advantage while they where in Matt's room. After a few moments of thinking, he decided that Matt wasn't the type of person who would. But he still didn't trust him fully. "Alright." Matt nodded and started to walk to his room while Mello followed silently.

Both walked in silence before a voice came from behind, making them come into a halt and turn around.

"Good evening, Matt." The voice greeted. Matt mentally groaned.

"Hey Near. What are you doing here?" _Who let you in?_

The young albino eyed Matt before slowly darting his gaze to the blond. He twisted a lock of white hair before replying, "I came here to talk to you. Privately."

Matt sighed and gave Mello an apologetic look. "You can wander the mansion for a while. I'll call you when I'm done talking to Near." Mello rolled his eyes but nodded, looking at the kid wearing pajamas. He turned to his heel and stalked off without another word.

When Mello was far enough to not over hear the conversation, Near started, "You bought him from the auction?"

Matt ran a hand down his hair knowing that he couldn't lie to the observative albino. "Yeah," he agreed. Near nodded.

"The main reason why I came here is to discuss certain matters concerning the board of student council. As you may know, the summer vacation would…" he didn't pay attention to Near's babbling. If it was about school work, he would immediately lose interest. But much to Matt's chagrin, he was included in the board of student councils. No, he didn't take part of the school campaigning. He didn't even sign his name in the board. But because of his "royal status" he easily gained the treasurer's title. He occasionally nodded so that Near wouldn't notice his droning off. Which Near would probably notice sooner or later.

Matt hid a grin at a sudden realization. Near was talking to him while he was _standing up_ which was a very rare case. Near was usually sitting on the floor or on a chair. How many times did he see the younger male standing? Twice?

Mello wandered the huge mansion. He stopped every now and then to look at the uniquely painted portraits and mentally praised the painter's work. He would look at the expensive vases that sat on a table top, the maroon wallpapers, and the large picture frames. The mansion was beautiful, uniquely crafted, and perfectly constructed. It felt as if he was in a different dimension. Never did he know that he would live in this kind of place. Matt wasn't showing any signs of immoral actions yet, and Mello thought that he was lucky. Even though he didn't care much about the other slaves that were sold, he still hoped that they were alright. They shared the same experiences and memories, he knew what they felt.

He was about to enter a room before a voice shrill voice stopped him.

"Oh my Gosh!" the voice shrieked, slowly approaching Mello. The blond raised an eyebrow. Who was she? "Are you…are you Matt's slave?" She asked, eyeing Mello seductively.

Mello didn't answer. He didn't want to be referred as a "slave". He was not Matt's property. Matt only bought him but that doesn't mean he owns the blond. Before Mello managed a reply, she quickly inserted, "You're so hot!"

Mello didn't want to talk to the annoying female and made a move to leave but a hand stopped him. "Wait! Hi, I'm Kaylee Jeevas!" she said enthusiastically. _This_ is Kaylee?

"Hello." Mello replied blankly.

"Sooo…What's you're name? " she asked.

Mello, wanting to get this pointless conversation to end, replied, "My name is none of your business."

"Is that so? It is, actually. I'm like, the daughter of a royal. You have to respect me." Kaylee said smugly.

"I wouldn't care even if you were the daughter of Zeus." Mello said. Kaylee mocked a gasp.

"Oh…you're rude." She eyed him seductively. "I like that."

Mello sneered at the failed attempt of a seductive whisper. "You know, there are a lot of sexy guys in this mansion," she continued. "Matt, Akihiro and now…you." She leaned closer. Mello moved back, disgusted at the shown attitude.

"Aww…don't like me?" she pouted, "Akihiro doesn't like me too but …that's ok, I still have Matt." She bit her lip, another failed attempt to entice Mello.

"Matt?" The blond scoffed. "I don't think he's into incest." He pointed out. "And who would even _like_ a whore like you anyway?"

Kaylee gasped in annoyance. "How dare you! For your information, a lot of guys like me. And besides _blondie_," she grinned, "Matt's not my brother. I am certain that he has a hidden devotion to me, he just doesn't want to admit it. But he will—"

"Hey Mello!" another voice interrupted. Mello silently thanked the redhead. He was getting a headache because of this brunette. Matt slowed down when he was beside the blond. "Oh, hi Kaylee." He greeted as he noticed the girl's presence.

Kaylee grinned and approached Matt, giving him a tight hug. "Hi Matt!" she squealed. Mello glared at the brunette. She was hugging the redhead as if she hadn't seen him in _years_.

Matt coughed awkwardly and pulled away, hiding his displeasure. "Yeah, hi. I have to show Mello around the house. See you later Kaylee." He turned to leave but Kaylee stopped him by tugging on his arm.

"Blondie's name is Mello?" she grinned. Mello glared. "Is he your new slave?" she asked, tracing a finger on the arm of the redhead.

"No, he's not my slave." He disagreed, moving Kaylee's hands away from him. Mello blinked. Why did he…?

"Oh?" she tilted her head. "Who is he then?"

"My—" he paused, "My friend." Kaylee's eyebrows arched slightly but nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Let's go Mells." He gave the blond a smile. Mello followed wordlessly, ignoring the given nickname. Why did the redhead address him as a friend? And why did—

Why did Kaylee insist that Matt's not her brother? Didn't he say a few moments ago that she was his sister?

When they were at a fair distance away from the annoying brunette, he asked, "Who was she?"

Matt looked at him, slowing his pace. "She's my sister." He said, "Sorry, she's kind of…light headed."

"Sister?" Mello was confused. Did Kaylee lie about not being his brother? "But she said—" he stopped, deciding to dismiss the thought.

"What?"

"Forget about it."

"Uhm…ok."

The two entered Matt's room after a few minutes of walking. Why did Matt's room have to be on the other side of the mansion?

Matt immediately sat on the couch and sighed, closing his eyes. Mello sat on the computer chair looking around the room before eyeing the redhead. Matt suddenly looked up, a huge grin on his face while he faced Mello.

Mello blinked at the sight of the smiling redhead. The kid had _dimples_. Why hadn't he noticed before?

Maybe because it was the first time Matt actually flashed him a grin that took over his whole face. He looked kind of…cute, like a little kid given a handful of candy. Mello's eyes widened slightly and mentally smacked himself, erasing the thought that crossed his mind.

"Hey, want to play a game with me? I have two player controllers." He piped, standing up and opened the TV cabinet. He pulled out a controller and inserted it in the plug.

"Come on," the patted the ground beside him.

Mello looked away and stared at a random portrait hanging on Matt's wall. "No."

"What?" Matt's shoulders sagged. It had been years since he last played with someone (not like that, perverts). "Eh? But—please?" he pleaded. He bought a new game that could only be played with two players. He tried using both controllers before but failed even before he reached level three.

Mello looked at the crestfallen redhead on the floor and sighed. God, how could he say no to _that_?

"One game." Mello said standing up. The redhead immediately beamed.

"Alright," he agreed, grinning from ear to ear.

Mello sat at a safe distance away from him and grabbed one of the controllers. He huffed and tested the buttons while Matt inserted a CD into the gaming device. Moments later, the TV screen flashed with animations and the redhead started choosing a character. Mello did the same and pressed the 'play' on the screen.

As the two teenagers played the game, neither of them noticed that the time fly by. The game was filled with new animation and graphics. There were lots of laughing and shouts of "Woohoo!"s (mostly from the gamer himself) and lots of cussing (mostly by the blond). They didn't notice the sounds of knocking on Matt's room. Not from the door, no. Knocking that came from the window.

"Oi!" the muffled voice from the window shouted, still hammering on the glass. Mello was the first one to notice the sound since the gamer was so absorbed in his game. How could he not be? He hadn't been able to play properly for three days.

Mello paused the game and stood up. Matt eyed the blond curiously before also pausing his game.

Mello swiped the curtain away and looked outside the window. He shrieked (an embarrassingly girly shriek) when he saw a pair of red glowing orbs outside the window. Matt stood up and inspected the window and sighed when he saw the all too familiar bright red eyes.

He made a move to open the window but Mello stopped him. "Don't. Did you _see_ the guy's eyes?" Mello demanded. Matt grinned.

"It's alright," he pulled the large window up. "It's someone I know."

Mello took a step back. For some reason, those eyes reminded him of…Ryuk.

"You _fucker_!" said the man who was once outside the window. He entered the room with a jump. "I have been knocking for about five minutes out there! Do you _know_ how cold it is?" the man demanded.

"Chill your ass Beyond," Matt replied. "It's your fault anyway. Ever heard of the word _door_?"

The raven haired man grinned wickedly, "My ass is already chilled. It's about negative three million degrees out," he coughed, "And besides, doors are for people with no imagination."

Matt looked out the window."How did you even climb up here?"

"I've been perched on worse roofs, believe me." Beyond grinned and look around the room. His eyes stopped and stared at Mello. He tilted his head to his side.

"Hey there," he wiggled his eyebrows, "What would a beautiful young lady such as yourself be doing in a room with nerd-boy ova' here?" he asked, inspecting Mello closely.

Matt couldn't contain his laugher as he exploded, cackling with amusement. It was the second time Mello's been called as a girl.

Beyond stared at the redhead curiously who was still dying of laughter. Mello snorted, annoyed by being called female _again_ and decided to play for a little while.

"Well," he started, impersonating a woman's voice. Matt's laughter died down and curiously looked at the blond, a grin still on his face. "I don't know, he almost took advantage of me…until you came…" Mello said in a seductive whisper, approaching Beyond. Matt snorted but watched with amusement as Beyond's grin widened.

"Glad I came around." He replied. Matt was silently laughing in the background.

Mello wrapped his arms around Beyond's neck and whispered in his normal deep voice, "Yeah. Glad you came around." He said before kneeing the black-haired man where the sun don't shine.

Beyond's eyes widened as he fell to his knees, groaning in pain. He glared at the blond.

Mello grinned smugly before repeating what he said earlier, "_I'm all man_."

Matt chuckled. Mello darted his gaze to the redhead, seeing his appearing dimples once again. Mello hid a smile at the sight of the carefree redhead.

"That's what you get for being an ass." Matt said after he stopped laughing.

Beyond stood up and glared at the duo before flashing Matt the finger.

"Fucker." he grumbled, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, yes I am." Insisted Matt, "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked. Beyond was his friend but he didn't visit that often—especially during weekends.

"I'm here to visit A." he said, still feeling irritated.

"A?" Matt asked.

Beyond nodded. "Yeah. You know—short, blue hair, grey eyes?" He explained.

"Oh. You mean Aki?" he asked, "I don't know, haven't seen him anywhere. Ask Kaylee."

Beyond groaned. "_Anyone_ but Kaylee. That chick really has some loose screws on her head." He turned his attention to Mello, who was sitting on Matt's bed. "And babe," he winked. "Let's play next time I visit."

Beyond left the room after that, leaving the two teenagers to continue their unfinished game.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this at 1am and finished at 6:30am. I'm glad it's our summer vacation :)) Please review? <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**My sister gave me some ideas in writing this chapter. I gave her the whole summary of the story and you know what she said?**

**"…That's so cliché."**

**-_-* Annoying much?**

**Anyway…thank you for all the people who read, alerted/favorited and reviewed this story! *sniff* I never thought I'd reach 100 reviews…I love you guys!**

**Edited by: "That stalker chick" :)**

**Chapter 10**

The Keehl's were once known because of their high power and influence. For years, the Keehl's effectively rested on top of all the Elite classes distinguished by royalty, wealth, power and military legitimacy. They owned roads, hotels, telecoms and even banks. They controlled successful businesses all over the world and participated in hidden organizations. They easy controlled people's minds and opinions like they were human marionettes. They were prominent and influential.

But because of all the success the Keehl's gained, the other members of the high society became jealous. They envied their wealth and their achievements.

Royals were always known for playing dirty. They all wanted power. All of them wanted what the Keehl's had, so they formulated a plan to bring them down—a plan that was lead by the envious and manipulative Madeline Jeevas.

Who knew that a simple contract could make a person's life miserable?

A simple sway of a pen and all the Keehl's businesses went downhill. They were petrified, in an instant, they were buried in dept. Everything they had were gone. They were desperate and vowed to fix their misfortune…somehow.

Luckily, they found a loophole in the said signed contract. Their dept were slowly wiped away and they started opening new companies under their name.

Madeline was furious when she heard of the loophole and decided to take a different, more effective, approach. She wanted to destroy the Keehl's name, to erase their existence.

The Keehl's were reported to have died because of a horrible accident.

But those reports were all lies. There was no accident. They died because they were tortured to death.

Madeline shakily picked the phone on top of her desk and anxiously dialed the number of her most trusted friend. She nervously waited for the person on the other end of the line to pick up and sighed in relief when someone answered after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Christina, it's me, Madeline." She replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Madeline! Don't worry, my daughter and I will be right there—"

"Didn't you tell me that all the members of the Keehl's family had died?" She asked, frustration evident in her voice.

"Wha—what do you mean? Of course they all died," Christina hissed nervously, "we made sure of it, remember?"

"They had a son," Madeline gritted her teeth, "a _son_ Christina. How could you have missed that?"

"They had no son!" Christina suddenly exclaimed. She cleared her throat uncertainly, "Jennifer's husband was sterile. It's impossible for them to have a son."

"Then how in _God's_ name would you explain who Miheal Keehl is?"

"Miheal Keehl? I-I don't know who he is,"

"I am certain that he is Jennifer's son. They looked vaguely alike," Madeline anxiously looked around, making sure that no one was listening to their conversation. "This is bad Christina. Very, _very_ bad. What if—" she silently gulped and hissed in a low voice, "What if their son found out? We'd be in deep trouble. Do you know how they punish murderers—"

"We are not murderers!" Christina snapped. "We didn't kill _anyone_, you understand?" she breathed deeply, "And besides, they have no proof. And what could their oblivious son do when he did find out? Nothing, that's what. He can't _touch_ us. Nobody can."

Madeline seemed to rethink the whole situation. She wasn't able to sleep last night, Miheal's name and actions were continually replaying in her mind. Miheal and his mother acted alike, it was as if she was talking to the male version of Jennifer. It made her anxious but she realized that Christina was right. She had more important things to think about. What they did happened a long time ago, there was no use in stressing over the past.

"Your right," she finally said. "Our plan was perfect. We left no trails or evidences." she grinned cruelly. What was she worrying about?

"That's right. Let's forget this conversation ever happened. Let us never talk about the—" she paused, "the Keehl's again, you hear? Now, my daughter and I will come over shortly. Get your son ready alright?"

"Of course," she grinned, "We'll be waiting."

The conversation ended with quick farewell and Madeline sighed in relief. Yes, Christina was right, she told herself. There was nothing _anyone_ could do. They were too powerful.

She left her room and searched for a maid. She gestured to a black-haired lady who quickly approached her.

"Tell Matt to meet me in the living room. We have important visitors so you should prepare something to eat. You got that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And tell him to wear something presentable."

"Yes ma'am." The maid bowed and hurriedly left to search for the young gamer.

* * *

><p>"Ever wondered how jam would taste like when mixed with blood?"<p>

The goggled gamer furrowed his eyebrows and looked up to face his red-eyed friend. He paused his game when he saw the serious expression plastered on the face of the man sitting beside him in the dining table. "_What_?"

The black haired man tilted his head slightly. "Jam mixed with blood," he simply stated.

"Why in the _world_ would I wonder how jam tastes like with _blood_?" Matt asked, annoyed from being disturbed while playing his game.

"Simple. Jam and blood makes the perfect combination. Both have similar—"

"Beyond," he interrupted, wanting to finish his game. "I don't have a crazy jam fetish like you to be wondering about the similarities of blood and jam. I mean, seriously?"

"I don't have a jam fetish," Beyond licked the strawberry jam off his fingers, "I just love how they taste like."

"Yeah, right. You would rather eat that," he pointed to the jar of strawberry jam his friend was currently dipping his fingers in, "than eating something that would benefit your malnourished body. Seriously, ever heard of an unhealthy obsession?"

"I am _not_ malnourished." Beyond once again licked his fingers, "Besides, blame my brother. He's the one who got me addicted to this stuff. And don't talk to me about unhealthy obsessions. Smoke and video game make up your entire _life_."

"I can control—"

"Excuse me, Matt, honey?" a voice from behind called.

Beyond stifled his laugh and silently mimicked, "Honey?" he grinned.

Matt rolled his eyes and turned around to see Maria, the family maid. He stood up and faced her, temporarily shutting his DS.

"Yeah?"

"Your mother wants to see you in the living room," the maid breathed in, tired from having to run around the mansion in search for Matt. "She said you have visitors."

Matt frowned at the mention of her mother. What does she want now? "Yeah, alright. Thank you Maria."

Maria smiled softy, appreciating Matt remembering her name. "Oh, and you have to wear a bit more formally. She said they were important guests."

"Important guests?" he groaned, "Alright, I'll be right there." The maid smiled and left.

"Tough luck, a talk with adults?" Beyond grinned as he picked the jar off the table. "Sounds boring. Good luck man." Beyond stood up and turned around, ready to leave.

"You're leaving?"

Beyond faced the redhead. "Hell no. I don't want to see my brother. I'll search for A," He grinned maliciously, "Poor guy was traumatized when I told him about Quarter Queen's death."

Matt rolled his eyes. "You're sick, man."

"What? It wasn't my fault the kid was easy to scare." He grinned. Matt turned and headed for his room to put on new clothes (but would still consist of stripes, mind you).

Beyond followed the gamer and walked beside him with a serious expression. "But seriously, even though I love scaring the shit out of him, I'm still concerned. Do you know anything about his past?" Beyond curiously asked.

Matt seemed to rethink what Beyond had said. About Aki's past? He realized that he didn't know anything about the kid's family or what he had been through. He never asked someone their family history because there would be a probability that they would ask him too. He avoided such questions as he possibly can. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Beyond. "I—" he shook his head. "No."

Beyond nodded. "Anything else I should know about him?"

Matt opened the door to him room and stepped in. Beyond followed, sitting on the couch.

"Aki's…I don't know, mysterious? Shy? Suicidal?" He opened his closet and searched for a clean shirt.

"Suicidal?" Beyond asked, concern evident in his voice. "What made you say that?"

"Well," he pulled out a clean shirt that made all his other folded clothes topple down. He frowned. _Great, now I have to fold them back._ He closed the closet and looked at Beyond.

"He almost jumped off the roof of our house three months ago when Kaylee first brought him here and about a week later he locked himself in his room. We found him in the bathroom, almost choking to death. He had hanged himself." Matt frowned at the memory. "It's a good thing he didn't die. God, guilt would be eating me if he did."

"Guilt? It wouldn't be your fault if he _did_ die."

"It would. I was always the first one who saw him near death. It's a good thing I listened in Health class."

Matt changed his shirt and brushed his hair with his hand. "How do I look?"

"Nerdy."

"Heh, thanks."

Beyond stood up. "You have anymore jam in your kitchen?"

Matt shrugged. "I dunno."

"Ok, I'll search for A now. Good luck with the talk." He grinned and left the room, leaving the now clean jar on top on Matt's coffee table.

Matt walked to the living room in thought. What would Madeline want from him _now_? He frowned. He hadn't seen Miheal all day, too. Where could he be? He couldn't be asleep; he checked the blonde's room this morning. The bed was empty and was done neatly. He asked a couple of maids he saw but they only replied with a "Gretta was teaching him the basic household chores." He searched for him but to no luck. The mansion was huge. He could be anywhere.

He entered the living room and saw his mother sitting on the couch. He hesitantly approached her.

"You called me here?" He asked half-heartedly.

His mother tore her gaze away from the television and looked at Matt, eying him up and down.

"Didn't I tell you to dress nicely?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I did. This is new." He sat on the opposite couch away from his mother.

Madeline sighed. "_What_ am I going to do with you?"

Matt stayed silent and looked up to see the TV. Ugh, news.

Moments later, a woman wearing a formal dress entered the living room beside a maid. Madeline smiled brightly and approached the blonde haired woman.

"Christina! I'm glad you made it," she gestured to the seat beside her. "Sit, please."

Christina smiled and sat beside Madeline. She looked around the room and stopped when she saw Matt. She smiled cheekily and stared at the gamer who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"So, I assume that you are Matt?" she asked, still looking at Matt.

"Yes," he mumbled. Could she stop staring?

"Christina, I have noticed that your daughter isn't here. Where is she?" asked Madeline who closed the TV using a remote.

"Yes, she'll be here in a moment," she assured. "Oh! There she is."

Matt glanced at the door when it opened. A maid entered first followed by another blonde young woman wearing black.

Matt eyes widened when he saw who the girl was. She smiled at her mom and approached Madeline who stood and gave her a hug.

"Auntie Madie! I missed you!" the girl greeted in a high pitched voice.

"As do I my dear," she pulled out from the hug. "Sweetie, I want you to meet Matt, my son."

The young woman turned around and stopped when she saw the familiar redhead. Her eyes widened slightly. Matt stood uncertainly, glancing to his mother then back to the girl.

"Misa?"

Misa gave out a huge grin and waved enthusiastically at the redhead. "Hi Matt!" she approached gamer, "We meet again," she giggled.

"Uh—"

"You two know each other?" the two women asked in unison. Misa giggled and nodded her head, taking a seat and pulling Matt to sit beside her.

"Yup! He's my friend, we met at the auction." Misa said a bit too eagerly, tossing her hair back to her shoulders.

"What a lucky coincidence." Misa's mother said. "That's great. At least we don't have to make the formal introductions."

The living room door opened and in came two maids, both holding a tray of pastries. They placed the tray on top of the glass table and left with a bow. Matt eyed the tray and grabbed a donut and stuffed it in his mouth. Madeline looked at him disappointingly and shook her head. Matt grinned. Oh how he loved making his mother irritated.

"You two may be curious as to why we both called you here," Misa nodded and pulled out magazine from her bag. Matt randomly took another pastry. "You do know that both of our family has great amount of money and we don't want our inheritance to go to the hands of a—" Christina cleared her throat, "to a non-royal, so to say."

Misa flipped the page of her magazine nodding understandingly while Matt rolled his eyes and stuffed a pasty in his mouth.

"So we both decided to get both of you engaged."

Matt's eyes widened and choked on the sweet jam-filled donut in his mouth. Misa's lip-glossed lips went agape. Both of them looked at their mothers in horror.

"_What?_" both said in unison, still in shock. Misa shook her head fiercely from side to side.

"But mom, you can't do this to me!" she shrieked dramatically. "You _know_ I have a boyfriend!"

Matt looked at Misa and nodded his head in agreement. "We don't even know each other that well!" he protested, silently wishing for his mother to dismiss the idea.

"That's why you have a whole year to get to know each other," Madeline stated scornfully. "When you turn eighteen, you'll get married right away."

"But auntie, I'm already nineteen," Misa pouted, crossing her arms. "And I love Light! We are the one who were planning on getting married!"

Misa's mother suddenly stood up. "The Yagami's are just a nuisance to our businesses Misa!" her mother shouted. "Of course that Light wants to marry you, we control one of the world's largest companies!" Christina glared at her daughter. "They would only take _advantage_ of our name,"

"He would not take adva—"

"Hush now, I don't want to argue with this anymore. Misa, you're going to marry Matt."

"But—" Matt started.

"_Not a word_ Matt." Madeline interrupted.

Christina rubbed her temple a sighed. "We shall be going Madeline. I will talk to my daughter at home. Don't worry about it, the marriage would still be held." Christina eyed her daughter. "Let's go Misa."

Misa huffed irritably. She grabbed her magazine, searched for a pen inside her bag and wrote on a page. She tore the paper, folded it, and handed it to Matt without a word.

She arranged her blouse and followed her mom out the door after bidding farewell to both Madeline and Matt.

After both of them left, Madeline stood up. "Such a sweet girl." His mother sighed. "You're lucky Matt."

"And _why_ exactly would I be lucky?" he huffed.

"You don't have a girlfriend right? And having Misa as a girlfriend would be an honor. She is beautiful and kind, a perfect young woman."

"_Girlfriend_?" he emphasized. "She's not and never will be my girlfriend. I don't even want to marry her!"

"Well, she is now. Congratulations Matt." Madeline rolled her eyes. "Now leave."

"What—"

"Leave Matt."

Matt glared at his mother but complied. He left the room and huffed. Why did Madeline want to make things so _hard_ for him? He never even experienced a relationship before and now he's getting married? What is this, instant match maker? He growled and walked to his room. He saw Beyond in the hallway looking at a portrait. The red eyed man noticed Matt's presence and turned, a grin etched on his face.

"I'm assuming that that the talk didn't go right?" He asked as he approached the agitated gamer.

Matt leaned on the wall and slid down, sitting on the floor. He pulled out his DS and started playing a game.

"What happened?" Beyond sat beside him, ever so curious.

"Do you _have_ to know?" Matt pressed.

"Yeah," Beyond shrugged. "Curiosity kills the cat."

Matt sighed deeply. "Let's just say that you'd be the best man for my upcoming wedding."

Beyond furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean—" the thought registered on his mind a second later. His eyes widened slightly. "Oh shit. Seriously?"

"Yeah." Matt replied sluggishly.

"Man, I feel bad for you. I would never want to get tied." Beyond muttered. "Hey, what's that?" he pointed at the piece of paper Matt was clutching.

Matt completely forgot about the note Misa gave him. He paused his game and opened the piece of crumpled paper. He furrowed his eye brows when he saw a number and a note bellow.

"Call me."

* * *

><p><strong>It will get interesting from here on. I'll update as soon as I get another chapter done. Please tell me what you think? :) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank the lovely 494dwangel for giving me ideas and telling me that this story needs more Mello and Matt action :D **

**Um *cough*…But not _that_ kind of action.**

**Disclaimer: I always forget the disclaimer *sigh* Ok, I do not own Matt or Mello T^T *sniff***

**Chapter 11**

"Mello…"

No response.

"Oi, Mello,"

Still nothing.

"Mells?"

He ignored me.

"Melly Belly—"

"What!" The annoyed blond shouted, a glare plastered on his face. I smirked.

"So you want to be called Melly—"

"Call me that again and _I swear_ I'll rip your intestines out." He threatened, stabbing the already abused chicken with the sharp knife he was holding.

"What…what are you doing?" I asked, eyeing the piece of poultry with concern. I furrowed my eyebrows. Such a waste of good product.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied, cutting the chicken into small halves while trying to peel the skin away.

"Um…murdering an already dead chicken?"

"That's right." He stated while picking the poultry off the kitchen counter with one hand. It's limbs where limp and its skin was shredded. Props to him, he managed to make the chicken look like rotten flesh.

"This…doesn't seem right." He mumbled, tilting his head. He shrugged and walked to the kitchen stove. He opened the switch and directly plopped the chicken into the pot of water to boil.

I stared at him, mouth slightly agape. What was he _trying_ to do? "You—you didn't even wash it? Or even waited until the water boiled before soaking it right away?"

He looked at me with a blank expression, one of his eyebrows raised. "I _know_ what I'm doing."

"Yeah, sure." As long as I'm not the one who would taste the food he was about to make, I'm all good.

After 'the talk' as Beyond put it, I quickly searched for Mello around the house. It was like we were playing hide and seek; Beyond was searching for Aki while I was searching for Mello. Why did the mansion need to be this huge when only a total of twenty people are actively living in here? It took me about thirty minutes to find him. I entered the ball room, the library and even went _outside_ (le gasp!) to search for him in the garden. I was a bit nervous, what if he escaped? What if he ran away? I know, I know, I told him that it was his decision to leave the mansion if he wanted but…who would play video games with me? Near? Pffff—please excuse me while burst into laugher. Ehem, ok. Beyond isn't much of a gamer. Aki? He's too busy with …everything. I hardly see the boy. Kaylee? I'd rather read a dictionary.

As it turns out, Mello did not escape (I asked the guard) and I sighed in relief. I didn't know _why_ I was so worried, it's not like he was friends with me or anything.

But do you know where I saw him? In the _kitchen_, one of the most common places in the house. Why, oh why didn't I think of that earlier?

Wait, why was he here again? I looked at the agitated blond trying to open a pumpkin (yes, the big orange Halloween thing) and plopped the whole vegetable in the pot.

Ok, isn't it a bit too much to put in a normal dish? "Why are you trying to cook?" I asked as I sat on the kitchen chair while watching him open different cabinets in search for the ingredient he would use.

"Gretta told me that I should try something with that chicken. I agreed to stop her continuous blabbering about how cooking is such an _amazing_ task," He pulled a jar of vinegar and placed it on top of the table. "Why am I even talking to you?"

Because I'm awesome? "I dunno." I shrugged. "Do you need any help?"

"I don't need _anything_ from you." Yeah, I thought so.

I watched as Mello open the bottle of vinegar and poured half of it in the pot. I stared in horror. Seriously, is he trying to kill someone with his dish?

I continued watching him as he plopped different ingredients into the pot of boiling water. He even dipped honey in there. _Honey_, as the _sweet and sticky_ stuff. I could swear I saw him smirk…as if he was doing it on purpose.

Or maybe it was just my imagination.

He was amusing, really. He stirred his soup (was it even supposed to be called a soup?) gently and smelled it but never tried to taste it. I leaned on the table and secretly grinned. I couldn't blame Beyond for mistaking Mello as a girl. He looked really feminine…from behind. His hips curved in a feminine manner and his long straight hair fell just above his shoulders. He would turn to his heel and furrow his eyebrows slightly as if in thought and would smirk after a moment. He would stare at his soup proudly and grin smugly as he put more weird ingredients. Seriously, he looked like a wizard brewing a potion.

"Do you want me to scoop your eyeballs out with a fork?"

I blinked. How long was I staring at him?

Whoa, awkward.

"You've plopped about ten different ingredients in your…food? Soup? Heh," I grinned. "I think you're doing it on purpose. Who in the right mind would put a _fruit_ in a soup? "

He stared at me innocently. I would have laughed, _Mello_ innocent? "I'm not doing anything on purpose," he rolled his eyes. "I'm making this dish as delicious as I can since…" he turned around and lowered the heat of the stove, "you would be the one eating it."

I stared at him in horror. I could literally _hear_ the smirk in his voice. I knew it! He really _was_ trying to kill me! "No thanks, I don't want to die because of food poisoning." I stated, pulling my DS out of my pocket.

"What do you mean?" his voice caused me to look up from the loading game on my DS. I didn't know he was able to sound like _that_. "I'm not poisoning it." He pouted. He _pouted_!

God, he looked so …human? "_Of course_ not—"

"Shut up Matt." He interrupted before I could utter a sarcastic comment. He turned around and closed the stove. "You are going to eat. I worked hard on this."

Worked hard? He was randomly plopping things in there! I wouldn't be surprised if I saw something green and mushy in his soup.

I stayed silent. Maybe he would change his mind and pity me. Yeah, Mello couldn't be _that _mean.

He grabbed a bowl and washed it. He dipped a bowlish like handle into the pot and poured the soup in the bowl. He smirked as he approached me, sliding the dish in front of me while sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Eat." He demanded. I looked at the food in front of me. My eyes widened, it literally looked like puke. God, I hope I don't die. I still have to buy the new Kingdom Hearts game!

"Do I really have to?" I grumbled, dipping the spoon and stirring the puke-like food.

"Yes. It doesn't taste as bad as it looks."

"But—" He glared that frightening glare of his. Yes, I was wrong. I would never doubt Mello's mean-ness again.

I sighed and silently prayed to Mario. "Alright fine."

He grinned smugly. I stirred the soup and scooped a spoonful. I held my breath and shoved the spoon in my mouth. Mello started at me with hidden amusement.

Hey, it isn't that bad—Holy Luigi I could feel something crawling under my tongue. Oh God, did he put some kind of insect in there? Why didn't it die! The liquid felt gooey and sticky on my mouth. The chicken was undercooked. I almost puked but stopped myself when I saw Mello's malicious smile.

"So, how is it?" Mello asked as he leaned his elbows on top of the table.

"It tastes—" literally like shit. I forcefully swallowed the gooey like substance in my mouth and grimaced, trying hard not to spill the content of my stomach. And that was only on the first spoon. "-good."

I wouldn't give him that satisfaction he wants. If he did it on purpose then I could play along as well.

He blinked. "Really?" he asked slowly but grinned cruelly. How I _hate_ that grin. "There's more in the pot. I'll get you another serving." Ok, that fired back.

I grabbed his wrist. He turned, furrowing his eyebrows. "You know," I started, "it would be rude if I get to eat all of this…_delicious_ food by my own. We could share." I released his wrist and stood, serving him a bowl of the soup he made. He stared at me and slowly sat back to his seat.

"Taste it, it's _awfully_ good." I smirked. He glared but took the spoon and stirred his soup as if contemplating if he should eat it or not. "What, you don't have the guts to taste your own—"

"_Shut up_ Matt." And with that, he stuffed his mouth with the brown sticky liquid. I grinned. Of course he would eat it; he would never back down from a challenge.

"So…?" I watched his reaction turn into blank then suddenly to sour. His eyes widened and stared at me. "How is it?"

He swallowed and coughed. "Like armpit." He croaked.

I grinned. "So much for manipulating your dish, huh?"

He shrugged. "Yeah," and before I could blink, he dumped the soup on top of my head. I stared back at him in shock. The warm liquid dripped on top of my hair to my cheek, ruining my new shirt.

"What the _hell_!"

* * *

><p>Mello and I were walking back to my room. I was still irritated from what he'd done to me. I reeked like a decaying fish, you could literally smell me walk around the mansion. The maids were staring at me curiously but would suddenly hide their giggles when they saw Mello's grin. Hah, like I couldn't see them. That blond dude could be pure <em>evil<em> sometimes.

I made him clean the mess he made in the kitchen but you know what he said instead?

"Like hell I would." And left without another word. Being the friendly bastard that I am, I had no other choice but to clean the mess myself. I didn't want to bother the maids. Yeah, Mr. Friendly at your service.

Ugh.

I didn't know why Mello was following me but I didn't question it either. I opened the door to my room and stepped in the shower to take a bath. I hope the smell disappears.

It took me about ten minutes to take a shower. I stepped out wearing boxers and opened my closet in search for a new stripped shirt. I changed and was surprised to see Mello sitting the couch watching TV.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, putting the shirt over my head. He tore his gaze away from the TV and looked at me.

"You have cable." He stated before flipping the channels once again. I frowned.

"There's cable in the living room." I pulled a pair of jeans from my (messy) closet, ignoring the clothes that toppled down.

"Your mother's in there. I don't want to share a room with her."

"Makes sense."

I sat beside Mello when I was fully dressed. He raised an eyebrow. "There are more couches in your room. Scoot away."

"This is where I usually sit. Deal with it." He rolled his eyes but said nothing else. He flipped the channels and stopped at a variety show. I thought he would change the channel but he leaned back, the remote in his hands.

I sighed. Great, now I have to watch this boring TV show.

We sat in silence. Mello was staring at the TV blankly while I was dumbfolded because of the stupidity of the show. And that's putting it nicely. What kind of question is "The month of pregnancy where the woman would look pregnant." I mean really? _Really_?

After another hour of silence, I had enough. I made a move to snatch the remote from his hand by he quickly swiped it away.

Awesome reflexes man.

"I'm watching." He claimed.

"How could you _watch _that?" I dramatically pointed at the TV, "I would better watch something more interesting like, I don't know, anime?" I suggested and grabbed the remote but he once again pulled away.

"I haven't watched this show since, forever. Let me watch in peace."

I huffed. No way in hell would I let him watch a show I _hated_ after what he'd done to me in the kitchen.

I leaned closer and grasped the device but he leaned away and glared at me. I glared back.

He wants a fight? Oh I'll give him a fight.

I stood up and leaned further and forcefully pulled the remote from his grip. Hah, there. I win.

I sat back and changed the channel but before I could watch in peace he swiped remote and changed it back to the channel he was watching.

Seriously? _Seriously?_ "Mello, give me the remote."

"No."

"What?" I felt my eye twitch. "Why do you have to argue on every _single thing_?" I huffed.

When he didn't reply I immediately leaned closer and caught a hold of the remote. I grinned but before I could do my victory dance, the couch moved and turned, toppling both of us on the floor with a loud 'thump'.

I groaned, hoping that I didn't break any bones on the fall. Hey, the floor isn't so bad. I made a move to stand up but froze when I saw the position I was in.

Mello was under me while I had my knees on both sides on his waist, both of my hands where on either side of his head. I immediately sat up.

Oh shit. How awkward can this get? "Um, heh, thanks for ...breaking my fall?"

He gave me a glare. "If you don't get off this fucking _second_, I swear I'll-"

Before he was able to continue his threat, I heard a loud crash coming from the door. I gazed sideways and saw Aki, eyes wide, mouth agape and frozen at the door way of my room.

"Hey, what happened—" Beyond came in moments later and stood beside Aki with the same facial expression as his but a moment later his face broke out into a full blown smirk then whistled.

"Matt, take it slow man. I didn't know you swung that way." He teased. I glared at him before remembering the position Mello and I were both in and quickly got up, taking a few steps back.

Ok, this is embarrassing. I could feel my face heat up.

Mello stood up a second later, brushing the imaginary dust off his pants and glared at me.

I laughed nervously, "S-sorry, hehe, it was the couch's fault! It fell down and—" I heard Beyond chuckle.

"No need to get defensive man, it's alright to bat for the other team," he smirked.

"Oi, wait. I'm not gay. I told you it was an accident." I rolled my eyes and switched off the TV. That's when I realized Aki was still on the doorway, biting his lower lip while looking at Mello, his facial expression unreadable.

"Aki? Hey, you alright?" I asked and approached the blue-haired teen. He looked at me and blinked, gulping silently. "Y-yeah, um, I'm sorry—"

"I'll clean the glass, don't worry about it." Beyond assured giving him a sly grin. He kneeled and slowly picked the glass up while Aki followed and helped Beyond timidly.

I glanced around the room. Mello picked up a book from my computer table and stared at the cover. "Can I have this?" he asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the book he was holding. Literary Culture? I didn't know I had that kind of book. Oh right, Near left it. He told me to read chapter…47? Whatever.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not reading it anyway." I agreed. I saw a small grin on his lips and he nodded, leaving my room.

Ok…so he loved books with boring words?

Beyond cleaned the rest of the glass while Aki left, muttering something around the lines of 'Kaylee's a bitch.' No, just kidding. He said that he had more chores to do. Seriously though, why can't the kid take a rest?

"So," Beyond arranged the toppled couch and sat down. "Did you call that…Mika? Mira?"

I blinked. I forgot about Misa's note. I walked to the computer desk and saw the small paper on top of a pile of cluttered folders. I grabbed the paper and dialed the number on the bedside phone.

The phone ringed thrice before someone answered. "Hellu~?"

"Hey Misa, it's me, Matt."

"Matt?" she paused, "Oh! The one with the nerdy glasses and red hair?" Lovely description.

"Yeah, and its _goggles_." I corrected. "Why'd you ask me to call you?"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot about it," she giggled. "You know, about the marriage thingy? I don't want to get married to you and you don't want to get married to me, riggght?"

Interesting. "Keep talking,"

"So I thought about a plan that would immediately cancel the marriage!" she exclaimed proudly. "But I couldn't do it without your help. Will you help me?"

"Of course I will." I replied. Anything to cancel the marriage.

"Great! Meet me at La Carmina café in about an hour alright? Be sure to be there! I don't want to be waiting."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Um, nope! See you there! Byieee!" And the phone went dead.

"Is her voice really that loud?" I heard Beyond ask. "I heard your conversation from here."

"Yeah, she's annoying too." I added. La Carmina? That's about a fifteen minute walk from here.

"Alright, I'll be leaving. Take care of A for me, alright?" I nodded as he stood up and left.

I hope that Misa's plan would work. I don't want to get married 'cause you know, I'm asexual. I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Weee! Fast update! :D Oh, and tell me what you want to happen in the later chapters. Share your ideas!<strong>

**Please tell me what you think? Reviews encourage me to write faster :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heh, no Mello in this chapter T_T But he would appear in the next chapter and so will Aki ^v^**

**Thank you for all the support guys! And to answer RandomReader's question whether Matt and Mello would someday be together...well, this IS a romance fic and I adore the pairing MelloxMatt. There will be romance soon, _really soon_ –grins- **

**Disclamer: I didn't forget it this time :D I do not own Death Note ._.**

**Chapter 12**

After an hour of continuous gaming later, the redhead stood and dressed, ready to meet up with Misa at the assigned location. He left the dead-silent mansion after grabbing his keys on the bedside table and headed for his beloved Chevrolet Chevelle that was parked outside the mansion. He was about to step out outside the huge silver gates before a high-pitched voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Matttttt~!" He internally groaned and ran a hand down his uncombed hair. He turned, not bothering to hide the grimace etched on his face. He patiently waited for the older young woman as she approached him with an extra sway of her hips, her chest bouncing and brown wavy hair flying from side to side as she smiled slyly at the gamer. Her obvious attempt to entice her younger brother failed when he gamer raised an eyebrow and looked at her with the bored expression taking over his features.

"What?" he appointedly asked, his hand twitching for a cigarette. He patted his right back pocket then the left, and internally sighed when he felt the rectangular carton with him.

"Matt…" the brunette stepped closer, eyeing the younger male."Where are you going?"

Matt moved a step back. "Out." He responded before he turned to his heel and walked to the front gate.

The brunette's eye twitched in annoyance and she jerked Matt's arm towards her, making him face her make-up filled features. "I said _where_ Matt. It's not like you to leave the house."

"I have to meet someone." He said as he noted the time on his wrist watch. "Look Kaylee, I would _love_ to talk to you, but I'm already late. Yeah, see ya." He made a move to leave but Kaylee grabbed his wrist. Matt huffed in annoyance. Why couldn't she let him _leave_?

Kaylee pouted and gave her best puppy eyes, fluttering her mascara filled eyes in a way she thought was cute but only disturbed the gamer. "Matt, could you be a darling and buy me the newest edition of CosmoGirl magazine? They have a list of the newest trend fashions of this season and I really want—"

Before Kaylee would babble about shirts, heels and make-up, Matt quickly inserted, "Yeah, whatever." and turned, this time not being stopped by the annoying brunette as he strutted out the mansion, approached his vibrant cherry-red car and entered, inserted and turned the keys, and the engine roared to life after a little grunt of protest. He quickly drove away, drifting his thoughts on the possible plans Misa has on her mind.

Matt loved his car. Other than his games, stripes, goggles and cigarettes, it was the other thing that made Matt, _Matt_. He bought his car using his own saved money, wanting to not spend his parents'. He, for once, wanted to prove that he could buy his own stuff without the help of the money he _knew_ was illegal.

He found the car at a garage sale on the other side of town. It didn't look like a car at first, it's driver's side was badly buckled as if a car had rammed it, and the windscreen was cracked. Three of the windows were without glass and the bonnet had a series of deep dents running up its left side. The machine was working, mind you, but whenever you would start the engine, it would give out a worrying rattle that would cut abruptly when then engine would be turned off. It literally looked like a piece of junk, but Matt suddenly found interest in it and swore to put it back on the streets shinning. The seller was surprise when Matt asked how much the car cost, he thought that the younger male was pulling a prank on him because there is _no way in hell_ that someone would take interest in that old, rusty vehicle.

Madeline was furious when she found out the "piece of trash" lying outside their garage was Matt's. She rambled for about fifteen minutes, telling Matt that he could have bought something more new, something clean and working, unlike the junk Matt had spent half of his time to fix.

The machine eventually was fixed by the gamer himself, and you wouldn't have believed that the car that was once literally falling apart was now new, clean, shinning, and was now one of the best cars on the road.

He was quite proud of himself.

He drove on until he saw the lights of the city looming ahead. Soon the darkness that surrounded the car was replaced with an orange haze that reflected the wet roads. To Matt's disdain, the city was filled with people, the streets almost packed with young teenagers. It was summer vacation after all.

He pulled into a small outdoor car park. Matt switched off the engine and looked around the busy streets. He looked at his wrist watch, 8:35 pm; he was about ten minutes late. He sighed and stepped out of the car, arranged his wrinkled shirt and placed a cigarette stick between his lips, lighting them. He would blame his sister if Misa ever asked why he was late.

Matt wasn't the outdoor kind of person, as many of you may know. He rarely left the house, but if it was about cancelling the arranged marriage his mother proclaimed, he would have no other choice but to leave.

The redhead strutted past the crowd of female and male teenagers that looked, (well, more of _stared_) at the unfamiliar teen. Some females that were shopping would stop and fawn over the redhead to whisper about how _hot _he looked, because even if Matt wouldn't admit it, he really was an attractive young male.

He ignored the whispers and the failed attempt of majority of the females to get his attention and was about to turn into a corner were La Carmina was located when he was suddenly glomped by a squealing female. He almost lost balance but luckily held himself up, his cigarette flying from his mouth and into the ground.

"Hi Matt!" said female greeted giddily and pulled back form the hug, smiling from ear to ear. Matt frowned at his fallen cigarette and stomped it with the heel of his boot.

"Hey Misa, aren't you in a good mood." Matt looked around, noticing the few glares the blonde received. "You owe me a cigarette."

"Eww, a cigarette?" Misa shook her in fake disappointment but then grinned once more, as if having remembered a memory. "And yes! I am in a good mood!" she exclaimed as she stretched her arm out, revealing a silver bracelet. "Isn't it cute? My Light gave it to me, because he said he loved me!" she giggled.

"Yeah? Good for you Misa. Can we get this night over with? People are staring." He started to walk to the direction of La Carmina, Misa following beside him, still looking at the bracelet, a smile on her lips.

As both entered the famous sweets shop, Misa immediately pulled Matt to a nearby booth, taking hold of the menu on top of the table.

Matt looked around the room, suddenly feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over him. How long was it since he entered this restaurant? He had a lot of good memories here. He respected the owner of the place. He was the one who saved him near death; he owed the man so much. He acted as if he was Matt's dad, he protected and taught him a lot of things. He was Matt's first real friend. This was also where he first met Beyond.

"Matt? Are you alright?" Misa eyed the redhead with concern. Matt blinked, suddenly out of his revere as he stared at Misa before he returned his gaze to the menu.

"Yeah. So what's your plan?" he asked, silently hoping that Misa would not ask him further.

Misa stared at Matt for another few seconds before she lowered her menu. "Um, well, since we both—"

"Hi! Welcome to La Carmina, anything you would like?" a waitress asked out of no where, lowering the piece of paper in front of her as she waited for them to tell her what they wanted.

"A glass of orange juice. Everything in this menu has sugar on it." Misa stated. Both Matt and the waitress raised their eyebrows.

"Well, this _is_ a sweets shop." He waitress mentioned. She tore her gaze from the blonde and looked at the redhead. "And you?"

"Eh, surprise me." He said with a bored tone. He didn't really look at the menu, he was only here to discuss about their predicament.

The waitress nodded and left. Misa tossed her hair to the back of her shoulder and placed her chin under the palm of her hand as she sighed, "Anyway, about the marriage—"

Before she could continue her plan, another young male sat on the chair beside the blonde and placed his plate on the table before stuffing a large slice of pastry inside his mouth.

Misa frowned, annoyed of being interrupted. Who was he anyway? What right does he have to sit on their table? She was about to tell the man to leave when Matt suddenly spoke to the unfamiliar man.

"Beyond, what are you doing here?" He asked. Said man tilted his head slightly before swallowing the cake.

"My brother works here." He mumbled as if it would explain everything. Matt didn't argue with the red eyed man, he knew that Beyond wouldn't leave even if you forced him to.

"Ehem," Misa muttered, looking at Beyond. "Who are you?"

Beyond moved his gaze as he noticed the blonde female. He smirked slyly, showing his straight pearly whites before he replied, "Beyond, BB if you wish. Now, this is a bit concerning Matt," He paused and grinned to Matt's direction. "Why do you have a beautiful date?"

Matt rolled his eyes. Of course Beyond would give out a comment like that; he was a huge flirt after all.

Misa blushed slightly and moved the fringe out of her eyes. "He's not my date." Misa declared before she pulled her hand out. "Hi, I'm Misa, Misa Amane." She smiled.

Beyond took her hand and shook it slowly. "Misa Amane, world famous model, actress and singer. It's a pleasure to meet you." Beyond grinned as Misa smiled, appreciating that someone knew her field of work.

Misa and Beyond communicated across the table, temporarily ignoring the annoyed redhead. After a few minutes of talking and explaining about Misa and Matt's situation, the waitress that took their orders earlier returned, placing the plate of pastry in front of them. Beyond asked for another a jam-filled donut. This surprised the waitress and told him that it was his eighth one. Beyond ignored her and brushed her of with a flick of his hand.

"Can we _please_ get to the point of all this?" the annoyed redhead asked, poking the cake in front of him.

Misa nodded. "I guess you're right. Anyway, I formulated a plan that would cancel the marriage, as you know,"

"Yeah, then?"

"Ok," she beamed. "Me and my Light would run away together and live in a house far away. All you have to do is to tell them is that we are married and we love each other. They would be shocked," she giggled, "and would immediately cancel the marriage!"

Matt stared at the blonde, mouth slightly agape. He felt his right eye twitch in annoyance, He didn't want to use stereotypes but…is she really _that_ stupid? Beyond was still stuffing his mouth with the sweet pastry as if he had heard nothing. Or maybe just doesn't care.

"_That_ was your plan?" the gamer asked incredulously. "And you think that running away and getting married to your boyfriend would solve everything?"

"Well," Misa started in a tiny voice. "Yep. It's a good plan."

"It's _not _a good plan."

"You don't like it?" Misa pouted before sipping her juice. "I still have plan B."

"Let's go with plan B." Because Matt was sure as hell that her plan would never work.

"Ok then." she faltered. "Plan B is harder but it would cost me a lot less trouble."

Matt hoped 'Plan B' was better than the other one because if it's not, he would either have to marry the annoying blonde or to think of a plan himself.

"Matt, you would search for a girlfriend and let her pretend that—" and before Misa could finish, Beyond suddenly cackled, almost choking on the donut inside his mouth.

Matt raised an eyebrow and Misa frowned as Beyond drank her drink. The older man took a deep breath but chuckled once again. "Y-you? Girlfriend?" he said between gales of laughter. "Matt? Have a girlfriend? Is the world tuning upside down?" He shook his head and looked at Misa, still grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry to disappoint you Misa, but Matt would _never_ have a girlfriend even if rats where able to—" Before Beyond would continue, Matt stuffed his mouth with the chocolate pudding cake that was once untouched, spreading the sweet treat around Beyond's face. He pulled his hand back and saw Beyond's evil glare.

"What the fu—"

"You didn't let me finish! Let me speak!" Misa argued, slamming her handbag on top of the table. Beyond still glared at the redhead who smirked, tossing the handkerchief that was on top of the table to the fuming man.

But all kidding aside, Matt knew that Beyond was right, in a way. Matt wouldn't get a girlfriend since doesn't know how to talk to them, much less pretend to be listening when in truth, he was not. It was also a waste of time and space, he was content of female animes and video game graphics.

"As I was _saying_, and I swear, if someone would interrupt me once again," She left the threat hanging as she glared at Beyond who was wiping the remaining chocolate off his face, then to Matt who magically pulled a PSP from his tight-as-hell jeans.

Misa regained her posture. "Matt would search for a girlfriend but not a _real _girlfriend, just a pretend. You would introduce her to your mom and tell her that you love her and that you don't want me because you love her with all your heart and would do anything for her—"

"I get it." Matt distractedly said.

Misa sighed. "Ok, then you would introduce her to _everyone_ at the _upcoming royal ball_. Everyone would know she's your girlfriend and auntie Madie would not be able to say anything because she _couldn't_ do anything. It would ruin her image if she disapproved of you having a girlfriend."

"Misa," Matt sighed, "that's too risky. What if she—"

"We must search for a girl who would be liked by many. She must be beautiful and a good actress because she must be convincing." Misa ended with a huff.

Matt stared at the older female. Her second plan was…good. It made sense. If everyone liked his 'girlfriend' Madeline would have no other choice but to accept her or she would be judged by all the other royals.

It was weird that Misa was the one who thought of it. Heh, maybe she did have a brain after all.

The only problem was, "Where would we find someone who would be willing to _pretend_ in front of pain-in-the-ass royals without being caught?"

This seemed to make Misa's face drop. "I-I don't know. And the ball is a week away!"

Before Matt would answer back, he saw Beyond smirk a cruel grin, his eyes gleaming with mischief as looked at the redhead. Matt raised his eyebrow in question. Beyond looked like a serial killer with that smirk on.

"What's with the smile?"

Beyond swallowed the rest of the donut before continuing, "Why search far when the one you're searching for is around your presence?" He questioned with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What …do you mean?" Matt slowly asked, not liking the tone of Beyond's voice.

"Remember the time when I entered your room through the window and I thought that…_that_ blond male was female?"

Matt didn't like the sound of this.

"He even managed to sound like a female too. Hell, I was so convinced. He was a good actor."

"I don't get it!" Misa suddenly shrieked.

Beyond ignored the blonde and grinned, "Make that guy…Mello, was it?" he smirked before he continued, "Crossdress for you."

Matt's eyes widened in disbelief. Was Beyond insane? Well, he technically_ was _but seriously? Mello in a dress, make-up, heels, and _around people_? It gave him a mental image of him pretending to _be his boyfriend_ so that he would convince—

"No way in _hell_ man." He argued.

"What are you two talking about? Misa-Misa _needs_ to know! Tell me!" The blonde pleaded, irritated from not understanding what the two young men talked about. Beyond, who seemed annoyed because of the blonde's loud voice, slowly explained.

"Misa, goggle-boy over here has a male friend that looks female…well, in a way." He shrugged. "A bit male too, but with a little make-up and a dress that'll cover his dick, it'll definitely work."

Misa's eyes widened and she suddenly shrieked excitedly. "OMG! That's like, _the_ best idea one has ever come up with! And it's better because he's Matt's friend!"

Yeah, Matt was obviously losing.

"No, that's a bad idea." He grunted. "Mello would never agree. That blond dude's pride is higher than Hitler's."

"Then convince him." Misa said. "And if you do, I'll do his make-up and I'll provide him with the dress and heels."

"_How_? It's impossible Misa. Trust me—"

"Then bribe him with something!"

"Bribe him? With what, my soul?"

"Well, cute plushies would do, or um, roses. That always gets me."

Matt released an agitated sigh. "Misa, he's _male_. A guy. I don't think plushies and roses will work."

"Well, that's up to you man. I have to go, see you Misa." Beyond gave Misa a smile before he stood and left the shop to go to God-knows-where.

"I have to leave too…" Misa checked the watch hanging on the wall of the shop. "I have a pictorial soon. Matt, please make this plan work. I really, really don't want to get married to you." She pleaded.

"Thanks, that'll definitely boost my confidence." Matt stood up and sighed submissively when he saw Misa's pout. Unlike his sister, Misa actually _looked_ cute. "Alright, fine. I'll try to convince him." As soon as those words slipped from his mouth, he regretted it.

"Thank you Matt." Misa hugged the redhead, giving him a smile before she left the shop.

Matt looked around the place. How could he convince Mello to cross dress for him? He even doubts that he would survive the hot-headed blond when he would suddenly come up to the him and say, 'Hey Mells! Could you wear a dress, make-up and heels and pretend to be my beloved girlfriend?' He grunted. What could he do to convince the blond?

_I hope Mello likes chocolate._

* * *

><p><strong>:D Hehe, what do you think of Mello in a dress? XD Please review and share your ideas!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello :D Sorry for the late update, I re-read the novel "Death Note: Another Note" And I realized just how awesome BB is :3**

**Thank you for all the encouraging reviews! It made me happy to see that there are people reading this story, and I promise to try keeping up your interest :)**

**And also, "Jizzle Pop" aka "Olive Josh" gave me ideas in writing this chapter, because she's awesome like that :D**

**The italized words are a part of Matt's imagination XD**

**Chapter 13**

I don't know how long the rays of the sunlight had been peaking through the gaps of the curtains before it found its way to my face; nor did I know how long it took me to become aware of it.

I vaguely remembered dreaming something about ropes, whips and Mello tying me up in a chair—and not in a sexual way, mind you. There was blood, a part of my arm had been cut off by a rusty chainsaw, and I could still hear Mello's evil cackle that forcefully embedded itself on my mind that seemed to be a mixture of Beyond's laugher and …the guard's, what was his name? Oh yeah, Ryuk's. Maybe that dream was a sign, since the reason I was tied and tortured was because I asked Mello to put on a dress.

It was a disturbing dream. Maybe watching "Saw" in the middle of the night wasn't such a good idea.

I fought to ignore the errant sunbeam and pulled the duvet over my head to keep it out. I was about to fall into unconsciousness when my cell phone blasted at full volume, forcing me to sit up and glare at the offensive device before answering the phone.

"_What_?" I mumbled, falling back to the bed with a soft 'thud'. I rubbed my knuckles into my eyes to drive away the sleep.

"Hi! Good mooooorning! Are you awake?" I moved the cell phone away from my ears at the sound of the all too familiar sheik and grunted. Thanks blondie, all my sleepiness were now gone because of your abnormal high-pitched voice.

"No Misa, I was skydiving when you called," I huffed. "Why the hell did you call me at—" I glanced around the room and searched for wall clock, finding it moments later beside the computer table. "Fucking seven in the morning? Are you serious?" Who calls someone this early?

"It's seven-thirty, silly." She giggled. "Anyway, wake up! You must be eating breakfast at this time of the day! It's unhealthy to—"

I moved the cell phone away from my ears and sighed, allowing my brain to focus while I cautiously removed the blanket off my body and stood. I took the cell phone and placed it on my ear.

"—it had always been a fact that when you wake up late, you'll have a hard time to—"

"Misa," I interrupted, searching for my slippers around the room. "Why did you call me?"

"Oh, right," she paused. "Well, have you asked your friend about the—" Misa's voice lowered an octave before continuing, "the cross dressing thingy?"

Excited much? I can't even last one conversation with the blond and she's expecting me to ask him right away? "Nope,"

"What? _Whyyyy_?" She whined. "Tell him! Matt, I seriously don't want to—"

"I will! Don't worry Misa, _I'll tell him_." I huffed, annoyed. Misa seriously had this talent of annoying the shit out of everyone she talked to. I pitied her boyfriend. "It's seven in the morning—"

"Seven-thirty-three," She corrected.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, it's still early in the morning. I'll tell him when I see him later."

"Alright! Make sure not to forget, ok? Oh! And can you tell me his height and waist line so that I can prepare the clothes he'll wear?"

How should I know? What am I, a tailor? "I don't know."

"Um, well, is he about my height?"

I thought for a moment. Misa was short, so no. "He's about my height, and uh," waist-line? Why the hell should I know that kind of information? "He's thin." There, that was an accurate answer, right? Right.

"Ok, thanks!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "Ok, I have to go now; I still have a photo shoot. Bye!" And before I could reply, she closed her phone, cutting the line.

How could she manage being this giddy early in the morning?

I sat on my bed and tried to remember what I had planned to do this morning. So… eat breakfast, beat the newest boss on level fifty-two, annoy my mother, pull a prank on my sister, search for Aki around the house, and…have I forgot something?

Oh yeah, I'll ask Mello to be my male-girlfriend.

Lovely.

I stood up, entered the bathroom, and walked to the bathroom sink. I grabbed my toothbrush and lazily squeezed the tube, making the paste drip to the sink. I stared at my refection on the bathroom mirror and pulled my goggles off. The tight strap left a mark around my eyes. My messy hair was tousled, red stands flying in all directions that would put Medusa to shame. My hair literally looked like a bird's nest.

I started brushing my teeth at a slow pace while thinking of a way to ask Mello to put on a dress without making die a slow death. Hmm, maybe I could ask him bluntly?

_"Oi Mello! I want you to wear a dress and pretend to be my girlfriend!" an enthusiastic redhead shouted when he entered the kitchen._

_The blond abruptly stopped chopping his carrots and slowly looked up to meet the redhead's gaze. To Matt's surprise, Mello gave him a sly grin and slowly approached him._

_Before Matt could utter a word, Mello raised his arm and stabbed the redhead right in the eye, leaving Matt to bleed and writhe on the floor of the kitchen, while the blond mercilessly watched and chuckled evilly._

I choked on the toothpaste and immediately rinsed my mouth to prevent me from swallowing the minty paste. Holy shit. I shook my head and cleared my throat. So being blunt in asking Mello is a big no-no, for the sake of keeping my eyeballs intact. And I need my eyesight, thank you very much.

I washed the remaining toothpaste out of my mouth and proceeded to strip, preparing to take a bath. I opened the shower and tested the water's temperature. Once the water was warm enough, I stepped in and let the water to spatter on my skin.

So...any other way to ask Mello?

_The redhead slowly knocked on the blonde's bedroom. After a minute of silence, Matt decided to enter the room, seeing as Mello wouldn't get up and open the door himself._

_He found the blond on his bed reading the book Near gave him. He shifted and slowly approached the blond, and sat on the edge of his bed._

_"What the fuck do you want?" the blond demanded, annoyed from being distracted while reading his book. _

_"Well, uh." The redhead thought for a moment and took a deep breath. "Did you know that cross dressing is the new 'in'? You should try it, you'd look gorgeous! I think black will fit you perfectly. What do you say?" Matt said in a rush._

_Mello blinked. He slowly closed his book, stood and pulled Matt in a standing position. _

_"Oh really?" the blond smirked suggestively and slowly pushed Matt's chest, making him walk backwards._

_"Y-yeah?" _

_"Ok," _

_Matt's eyes widened when the blond agreed. He was about to explain why he wanted Mello to cross dress, but before he could blink, Mello roughly pushed him and he stumbled, lost his balance and heard a loud crash, before blocking out completely._

_Matt, son of Madeline Jeevas, died a horrible death that day. His killer pushed him through a window of their four storey mansion. _

_Matt, you shall be loved._

"Shit!" I almost lost balance when I stepped on the soap I ignored a while ago. I held the bathroom wall and balanced myself, thankfully holding myself up.

I shook the shampoo out of my eyes and sighed. I seriously should train myself to sleep early, my brain seems to be overheating again.

Lets see, don't ask Mello when he's in the kitchen or when he's in a room where there are windows if I wanted to live longer. I should also remember to never, _ever _call him gorgeous.

I finished my bath, wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out of the bathroom, making the stream escape when I opened the door. I searched for something to wear and dressed quickly.

I left my room in a dash before remembering something important, and returned inside my room and grabbed my goggles. I safely placed it around my eyes and left.

I descended down the stairs and looked for any sign of life around the mansion. I saw a couple of maids and greeted them a good morning before entering the kitchen (after making sure that Mello was no were in sight). I inhaled the delicious smell of bacon and pancakes, and opened the refrigerator to drink a glass of water.

"Good morning Matt," I grabbed a bottle and turned.

"Morning Gretta." I greeted before gulping the bottled water. "Oh, did you by any chance see Mello somewhere?

The orange-haired chef flipped the pancake with one swift move before answering. "Mello? Do you mean the little blond angel?"

I stopped myself from laughing out loud. The fact that Gretta called Mello a "blond-angel" always made me imagine him with fluffy wings and a bright halo floating above his head. "Yeah, that's him."

"He woke up rather early dear," Gretta scooped the pancake to a plate. "He woke up at around five am. He made his own breakfast and left."

For some unknown reason, I felt myself panic. "Wha—he left? Where?"

Gretta turned and smiled. Ok, she kind of looked a bit creepy. Why is she smiling? "Matt, don't worry dear. He didn't leave you," she winked. Wait, backup, she winked? Whoa, that was weird. "He's outside. In the garden, I think. He's watering the plants."

Oh. I felt relief wash over me. Wait, why did I panic in the first place? "Uh, thanks."

After I ate the breakfast Gretta literally shoved down my throat, ("Finish the plate Matt. You're getting skinny, does my cooking _disgust _you?" insert over-dramatic gasp. Gretta, for a forty-two year old woman, acts like a child sometimes) I immediately walked to the garden but stopped before the sun touched my face. Why am I here again?

…To talk to Mello. Right.

Shit.

Give me a moment to think of another plan.

_"Good morning Mello." The redhead greeted as he approached the blond. Mello, of course, ignored his presence and continued watering the plants._

_Matt stood beside him and tried to create a normal conversation. "So, um, beautiful flowers huh?" He tried. When Mello ignored him, he decided to cut to the chase. _

_"Mello, you friendly human, you," he nudged the blond, which made Mello glare at the redhead. Matt flinched involuntarily but continued none the less. "You see, my mom wanted me to marry someone against my will. So my friend and I formulated this plan to, uh, make you cross dress and topretendtobemygirlfriend." He ended in a rush, ducking on impulse. _

_You would think that Mello would spray the redhead with the hose he was holding, and so did Matt. He slowly raised his head and opened an eye to look at the blond. When Mello gave him a blank stare, he declared his situation to be safe._

_But no one's safe around Mello._

_The blond dropped the hose, reached for his back pocket and magically pulled out a gun. He shot the redhead right between his eyes, the remnants of his brain spattering against beautiful flowers that decorated their garden. _

_Once again, Matt died another painful death._

The fuck? Why does everything have to end up with me being dead? Why, oh why should he be a dangerous creature?

If I _did_ die, I would write a will that should state that Beyond must be brought back to the mental alyssum. People should never have freed him.

I sighed and shook my head. I turned and headed to the living room. Once there, I sat on my usual seat and pulled the DS from my pocket, and stared playing a random game. I was still thinking of ways to tell Mello, but so far none of my thoughts left me being alive. It's either a part of my body being torn or pulled out, being pushed or getting shot.

Nice, wouldn't that be a fun sight?

I divided my attention on the game I was playing while thinking of the other possible painful situations I'd have when I'd ask Mello. What, you think it's easy asking a blond time bomb that could blow anytime to cross dress? You try it; let's see how you'd end up. Hell, even _I_ would not agree to that.

I seriously have some kind of mental disease, talking to an imaginary someone like that.

As I reached level I-don't-know-what, another idea flashed on my mind (poor brain, getting over worked today).

_"Mello? Could you please, _please_ cross dress for me? Please?" the redhead pleaded, his uncovered green eyes gleaming under the chandeliers of the room. "I don't wanna marry Misa! She's annoying a-and I don't want to get tied! It's unfair, ya know? I'm only seventeen and I still have a lot of ambitions to reach!" a fake tear tickled down the cheek of the redhead as he sobbed dramatically._

_Mello, for once affected because of the redhead's cuteness, wiped the tear away from Matt's face and smiled. "Of course I'll help you, my little darling." The blond cooed. "Don't worry, I love cross dressing, it was one of my hobbies when I was little," the blond admitted._

_"R-really?" Matt sobbed, "Yay! Thank you Melly!" The redhead hugged the blond and skipped away, a huge mischievous grin on his lips._

Uh, what the fuck brain? What the hell did you just think? Did you seriously believe that Mello would _cross dress_ as a hobby? Really brain, _really_?

Let's pretend that I didn't think that, alright? Yes, for the sake of my own sanity.

I stood up and groaned. I closed my DS, left the room and let my feet lead the way. I didn't want to see Mello. The mental images I just formulated in my brain are enough.

As I was walking to ask-my-feet-where, someone suddenly wrapped an arm around my shoulders and followed me, grinning from ear to ear.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked the raven haired man. He was the reason I had to go through this entire predicament in the first place! If he didn't suggest the cross dressing shit, I'd still be under the safety of my game devices. Damn him.

"Aww, not happy to see your best friend?" he chuckled. "What's up with the face? You look like a kid trying to memorize his alphabets." He grinned.

I shrugged his arm off and glared at his direction. "It's all _your_ fault!" I shouted, flailing my arms dramatically. "If you hadn't suggested the thing that'll end my life, then I wouldn't have to go over and—"

"You mean you still haven't asked him about the cross dressing?" He titled his head. "Poor boy. Anyway, good luck with that," he smirked and turned, "Oh, before I forget, guard your balls. Mello kicks hard." I could literally hear the grin in his voice. He stretched his arms above his head and walked away.

Why is Beyond visiting this early in the morning? Huh, probably to visit Aki again. I wonder why he loved visiting that kid. He always brings him up in a random conversation and he always looks for him.

Maybe he likes the kid.

Naa, Beyond? Liking another human _that_ way? Impossible.

So, what to do now? Lets see…lets annoy Kaylee, shall we?

I walked to Kaylee's room, knowing fully that she was doing her makeup or curling her hair. Maybe I could place a bucket of water on top of her door? Naa, too over used. Maybe…shove an insect down her T-shirt? Or making her slip on oil and butter? Hmm…I could—"

"Excuse me, Matto-san?" I stopped walking and turned when I heard the familiar voice. I gave Aki a beaming smile. For some reason, I always felt a lot less stressed when I see him.

"Good morning!" I greeted. How many people have I greeted this morning?

He smiled shyly. "Um, good morning." He replied. "Oh, um, I saw this on the living room. I thought that it's yours since you're the only one playing games here."

"Games…?" I titled my head in thought. A game…a contest? Something suddenly flashed on my mind. "You're a genius Aki!" I exclaimed.

Aki blinked and stepped back, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Uh…I am?" he asked slowly. I nodded and ruffled his hair before sprinting towards my room.

A contest. Why haven't I thought of that before?

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, Mello's technically not here, but he showed up on Matt's …mind? O.o Does anyone know what Matt's plan is? I'll try to update faster than the last. Please review? :D <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the people who are reading/ reviewing this story, you make my life happier! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note …**

**Chapter 14**

"Good morning, Matto-kun!"

A raven haired teen casually entered the gamer's room but froze in the doorway when he found the redhead in the middle of the room, flat on his back, a solemn expression painted across his features. Beyond slightly tilted his head in question and approached his younger friend. He kneeled, laid on the floor beside the gamer and rested both of his hands below his head as a pillow, imitating Matt's position.

"Ah, a nice view of the ceiling, don't you think?"

The redhead didn't move, still staring at the ceiling with intensity. Beyond, who was not used to seeing his friend's serious face, pushed himself up in a sitting position and poked Matt's chest with his jam stained finger, effectively jerking Matt out of his trace.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked, a grin gracing his lips. It was unusual seeing Matt so concentrated. It was a rare case; he only had that expression when he was beating a hard game boss.

…Or maybe in the toilet, but Beyond never dared to say it out loud.

Matt looked at his friend with a blank face, and in a serious tone said, "I'm thinking." before he resumed to stare at the ceiling.

Beyond snorted and tried to stifle his laugh. "_You_?" he emphasized, amusement evident in his voice. "the master of killing brain cells _thinking_?" he shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"You annoy me." Matt muttered in a childish tone. "But yes, I'm thinking."

The raven haired man studied Matt's lying form on the floor and shrugged. He took hold of his companion—the jam—and twisted the lid. "Eh, that's a first. What're you thinking about?"

Matt fell silent, apparently thinking over his problem. The redhead looked at the figure sitting beside him. He was twisting the lid of the jam container with difficulty as he tried to open the cap. Beyond tapped the cover and pouted slightly when it didn't bulge.

Matt sat up and thought of the situation he was in. Even though Beyond was the reason he had to go through all of this thinking in the first place, maybe the red-eyed man had some ideas. He was known for his wise nature, after all.

"You see, Mello would never agree when I'd ask him to cross dress directly," Matt appointedly said, "so I'll ask him to participate in a contest. If he losses, he'd have no choice but to—"

"You little piece of—!" Beyond suddenly exclaimed. Matt snapped his head at the raven's direction. Said man smiled apologetically. "I was talking to the jar. Go on, I'm listening."

Talking to the jar. Of course. Matt decided to not question him further. Beyond _had_ been at the mental alyssum after all, he wasn't surprised at the man's weird attitude anymore. "Anyway, he'd have no choice but to cross dress when he losses," Matt stood and grabbed his fully charged PSP from the bedside table and returned to his position on the floor. He found it quite comfortable. Maybe he should sit here more often.

Beyond, who was still annoyed at the jar, looked up and stared at the gamer with deep-set eyes. "Then…great? What's the problem?"

Matt opened his PSP and ignored Beyond's flashing red orbs. "The problem is," he started, "I don't have a contest. A video game contest would guarantee my win but," he frowned. "I don't think Mello would accept it since he knows that _I'll_ be the one winning."

"Ever so modest." Beyond chuckled, temporarily ignoring the jar. A mischievous smile graced his lips as a thought crossed his mind. Matt noticed Beyond's smirk and he immediately shook his head, knowing that whatever Beyond was planning would put him into trouble.

"Forget it. I'm not following your advices anymore." Matt said. Beyond was wise, yes, but his brain is filled with violence and other…inappropriate things. His brain functioned in a wicked and cruel way. He was a genius, but he would use that to his advantage. "You caused me enough trouble."

Beyond's face fell. "You don't even know what my plan _is_," Beyond snared and paused, then continued in a Misa-interpretation with a high-pitched voice, "Hear me out, you never gave me a chance to _speeeeak_!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "If your plan has something to do with blood, daggers or jam, you don't have to continue."

"…Heh." Beyond's shoulders sagged and once again grabbed the abandoned jar. "That's no fun." he claimed. He tapped the cover and thought for a moment before he smirked. "Ah, tell you what, I'll be the one who'll prepare everything for the contest and all you have to do is to convince blondie to join you."

"What do you have in mind?"

"That's a secret for me to keep."

Matt closed his PSP not bothering to save his game. He didn't trust Beyond. Whatever he had on his mind Matt was sure it wouldn't be fun…or safe.

A sudden flashback crossed Matt's mind. He frowned as he recalled the events that happened two years ago. "Remember the time when you challenged Raye to a match when we were fifteen?"

Beyond grinned at the memory.

"Ah yes, good old times…"

"I don't see anything 'good' about that. You even made _me_ the referee for your bloody match."

'Bloody match' certainly _is_ the right word to describe Beyond and Raye's fighting scene in the middle of a busy street that was merely three houses away from their school. It took a total of five busty guards to break up the fight. Matt, unfortunately, was caught in the middle of their combat.

"You didn't seem to complain." Beyond pointed out.

"I didn't complain? I almost died!"

"But you _didn't_. That's a huge difference." Beyond chuckled, remembering when he 'accidentally' stabbed Matt's side with the dagger he was holding. "That's what he gets for stealing Naomi away from me."

"You didn't even like her."

"She had the brains," Beyond said. "and the looks."

"And the reason why you were in jail." Matt added. "Seriously, you have to stop carrying daggers inside your pocket. My tummy still has the scar you gave me."

Beyond laughed at the word 'tummy'. Matt sighed. Beyond was really childish at times, laughing at anything he thought was funny, but was still very dangerous. If he's mad, he gets violent.

Matt cleared his throat, remembering his problem. He wanted to finish this cross dressing gambit to avoid any trouble since the ball would start in six days. "Anyway, if you really want to be in charge of the contest, you'll have to take Aki with you."

Beyond looked at Matt, his grin fading. "Eh? Why?"

"Cause he'll prevent you to do anything stupid. You know how he hates anything violent." Matt stated.

Beyond frowned. He had big plans for the contest he was about to set up, but since he'll be taking Akihiro with him, he had to change his plans.

_I guess I have to cross out anything that includes swords, daggers or fire balls. Damn._

Beyond nodded and stood with a huge grin on his face. "Alright. Good luck talking to blondie."

After Beyond grabbed the jar of strawberry jam, he left Matt's room, his smirk ever so present.

* * *

><p>Matt left his room after a few minutes of thinking. He realized that whenever he tried to imagine a scene where he and Mello were talking, it would always end up bad. So instead of analyzing what he would say to the blond, he would just straight out ask him. What's the worst that could happen?<p>

… Other than being stabbed, shot or pushed out the window, that is.

The gamer first searched for the blond in his room, which was directly before his, but he wasn't there. He searched around the living room, the foliar, the garden and the library, but there was no Mello. He sighed and walked around the house, not knowing where to go.

As Matt searched for Mello, he heard a faint yell coming from the other end of the room.

"BB-san! P-put me down!"

Matt grinned. Aki never left the mansion, he was still jumpy and scared, but since it was _Beyond_ he was dealing with…

"Have fun!" Matt shouted across the room where Beyond had Aki carried on his shoulder. The younger teen was flailing widely as he tried to escape Beyond's tight grip.

"Don't worry Matt, we will." Beyond winked at Matt's direction and grunted when Aki kicked his chin.

"M-Matto-san! Help me! D-don't make him take me!"

It was the first time he heard Aki's voice an octave higher. Matt turned and looked at the struggling duo. Since Aki was short, Beyond easily held him captive.

Matt grinned. "Town's great, Aki. Don't worry, Beyond'll take care of you."

Aki abruptly stopped moving as he gaped at the redhead. "B-b-but…y-you…" the redhead chuckled at Aki's comical 'you have betrayed me!' face as he turned and left the room.

"Stop moving—ow! My face!"

After a few moments of walking aimlessly, he was found outside the study room. He doubted that Mello was inside but it wouldn't hurt to check, right?

To his surprise, Mello _was_ inside the room. He had his back turned from the gamer as he tiptoed and reached for a certain weapon hanging on the wall. Before Mello's hand touched the tip of the gun that was displayed, Matt spoke behind him.

"Everything's loaded." Matt said. Mello turned and scoffed when he saw the gamer. Matt entered the room and slowly walked to the wall where the weapons where hanging and looked at the blond who was giving him a glare. Matt was now used to Mello's glare by now, so he ignored it.

Matt reached for the loaded gun, grabbed Mello's hand and placed it on top of his palm. Mello blinked. Why did the redhead give him a weapon? The gun was surprisingly heavy in his hand. He gripped the metal and looked at the redhead, who was reaching for another gun.

"Want to try shooting?" Matt casually asked, a small smile on his lips. He remembered the time when his dad taught him how to shot. It had been years since he held a gun. "Outside, I mean."

Mello kept silent, studying Matt. Mello pursed his lips and looked at the gun he held, and smirked. "Alright. Where do we shoot?"

Matt never thought Mello would agree that easily. Maybe he did have a chance when he would ask him to join the contest Beyond planned.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>It turned out that Mello was quite experienced in shooting, even much more than the gamer. Matt was surprised. Everytime Mello pulls the trigger, he shoots the bull's eye with ease. While Matt carefully aimed for the target, Mello would shoot without analyzing his aim. He merely looks at the board, aims, and fires.<p>

They were outside the gates of the Jeevas' mansion. Their house was on top of a cliff, overlapping a beautiful view of the sparkling blue ocean, away from the city's noise and pollution. They were standing a couple of meters away from the mansion, shooting at a board Matt's father had put up.

"You're…pretty good." Matt muttered. To his disdain, he was now sure that Mello could easily kill him with the gun he was holding in one swift move. That meant that he had to be _extra_ careful in using his words.

Mello fired and reloaded his gun, ignoring Matt's comment.

It was then that Matt noticed something odd about the blond. Mello was not glaring, scowling nor smirking. Mello was…smiling.

Matt fell silent. The only noise that was heard was the loud bang of the gun and the splash of the ocean's water into the pointed rocks below. He stared at the blond, absorbing his new facial appearance.

_How could he possibly look so …different?_

"H-hey Mells?" Matt cursed himself for stuttering. He closed the lock of his gun and looked at the blond.

Mello faced him after a last bull's eye, a smile on his lips. "Yeah?" the blond distractedly said.

Matt didn't know why his heartbeat accelerated when Mello smiled at him. He immediately looked away as he felt himself blush. He hoped that Mello hadn't notice. "Uh...did you learn shooting from someone?"

Unfortunately for Matt, Mello did notice the slight color that was brushed across the redhead's face. "Oh, yeah I—" the blond paused. Why was Matt starting a conversation with him? "My uncle taught me when I was twelve."

"Twelve?" Matt blinked. "Whoa, my dad taught me when I was fourteen. Isn't it dangerous to let a twelve-year-old hold a gun?"

"If your uncle's working for the mafi—" Mello stopped himself from blurting out another word. He couldn't believe he almost told the redhead his uncle's field of work. He cleared his throat. "You have anymore bullets?"

"Huh? Oh uh," Matt searched his pockets and held out a couple of bullets in his palm. "Here."

Matt didn't question the blond further. He knew that Mello didn't want to talk about his past or his family, just like him. He watched the blond continuously shoot the target from afar.

_'Tell him! What are you waiting for?' _Matt's inner conscience spoke impatiently, and he, for once, decided to follow it.

"Mells?"

Matt realized that Mello didn't mind when he called him the nickname he created. Or Mello didn't care. Either way, he was glad that he reached that 'stage' of being acquaintances.

"You see, Beyond planned a—"

_Say it!_

"-contest. You know, for fun. D'ya wanna join?" Matt was glad his voice didn't crack, but was still concerned about his life as Mello stopped shooting and stared at him with a blank face.

He mentally crossed his fingers.

"A…contest?" Mello slowly asked. Why did Matt want _him_ to participate in this contest? Matt nodded. "Why ask me?"

_Because you're the only one who could save me from my eternal doom?_

"Well, eh, because you're the only one living in this house—well, beside from Kaylee and the maids, that is." Matt thought for another reason, but found none.

Mello eyed him for a few moments before raising his eyebrow. "What are the objectives?"

Matt released his breath. "I don't know." He muttered. "Beyond's the one who would plan it."

"What's the prize of the winner?"

Is Mello considering Matt's proposal?

"The winner gets to make the loser do anything he wants, whether it be run naked in the lawn or—" _cross dress_ "-be the other's slave. For a day, at least."

Matt saw the slight smirk that formed on Mello's lips. Compared to the smile he had before, this was way creepier.

"Huh. But why make a contest in the first place?"

"…boredom?"

"_Seriously_?" Mello tilted his head in thought. He could use this to his advantage. His smirk widened.

"Alright, deal. When's the contest?"

Matt mentally fist pumped. That had gone better than he expected. "I think Beyond's back. Let's check em?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The first thing they noticed when they entered the mansion was Beyond—who was holding a couple of plastic bags in both hands—and Aki—who had a…?<p>

"Aki? Is that a turtle you're holding?" Matt asked as he noticed a small green shell Aki was holding on his palms. Aki smiled cheekily and nodded.

Beyond dropped the plastic bags and rubbed his palm. "A saw a couple of kids harassing that turtle so he rescued it." Beyond grinned, "He looked quite funny. He even said this speech where—"

Aki tiptoed and covered Beyond's mouth, flushing in embarrassment. "I don't think they need to hear about that."

Beyond pulled Aki's hand down. "Alright, alright," Beyond chuckled and looked at the redhead. "Convinced blondie?"

"Who're you calling _blondie_, bitch?" Mello, glared at red-eyed man who in turn grinned.

"I have a feeling that we'll get along just fine," Beyond said and clapped once, getting everyone's attention. "Let's get this contest started, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Both Mello and Matt sat on the dining room table, waiting for Beyond as he talked to one of the maids. The maid nodded and bowed before she left the room.<p>

"The contest's rules…" Beyond sat beside Aki at the other end of the table. "There would be about five challenges; the first two would benefit both of you. You would have to do the challenge no matter what, or decline. It would be easy win for the other. Whoever losses will have to do to the thing the winner requested, no matter what the consequences are." Beyond paused and looked at the two participants. "Game?"

"Yeah." Matt agreed. Mello on the other hand, kept a straight face.

A moment later two maids entered the dining room, holding a tray and placed the two plates of cake in front of both Mello and Matt.

Beyond stood. "First challenge, whoever finishes the chocolate cake first would win." He grinned.

Matt looked at the plate of cake in horror. He could eat donuts and pastries, but never cake. He didn't like the taste of them. And what's worse is that it's _chocolate_ cake. He wasn't very fond of chocolate.

Mello, however, grinned slyly.

The blond swore that he'd be the one who'll win this contest, because other than royals and assholes, he hated _losing_.

* * *

><p><strong>Another question for the readers, any ideas what BB's challenges are? :D Please review! :)<strong>


End file.
